The Choices We Make
by yellowsocks
Summary: It's the choices we make that change our lives, and Dan Scott's decision to marry Deb made life in Tree Hill different than it would have been if he had chosen Karen. So how would their lives change if Dan married Karen? [complete, sequel coming soon]
1. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: New story! Yay :) I love new stories! Okay, so let me explain. I was watching the episode from Season 2, Lifetime Piling Up, where Nathan has the dream about what life would be like if Dan had chose Karen over Deb. And I got this idea. I thought that the episode was good, but it was hard to show enough in just the hour they had. So I decided to write my own version. It won't be really anything like the episode. So, please read, even if you might not like the pairings because the people of Tree Hill, like Nathan and Lucas aren't the same. And also, the pairings won't stay the same. Anyways, I'll stop rambling now and let you guys read. **

**Disclaimer: I just write, I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sibling Rivalry

"Come on, get the hell out of bed. Time to go for your morning run."  
He rolled over lazily in his bed, his father's blue eyes staring down at him.  
"5 more minutes." He mumbled, tossing the covers over his head.  
"I don't think so," The man said, pulling the covers back down.  
Lucas shielded his eyes, expecting sunlight, but it was completely dark in the room.  
"What the hell? What time is it?" Lucas asked, looking at his clock, "4 A.M? Are you insane? I need SLEEP."  
"No, what you need, is to stay in shape for basketball dumb ass." Dan insisted. "Now get out of your damn bed."  
Lucas sighed angrily. He slowly sat up, pulling his t-shirt on over his head.  
"I'll meet you down in the kitchen in five." Dan said, before exiting the room.  
Lucas laughed once Dan had shut the door. He removed his t-shirt, lying back down and going back to sleep.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Deb smiled at her son as he walked into the kitchen of their small house.  
Nathan rubbed his eyes, still not quite awake.  
"What's for breakfast?" He asked as he sat at the table.  
"Cereal." She laughed, as she shoved a bowl of Honeycombs in front of him, "I have to leave for work early, so I have no time to make anything else."  
Nathan nodded understandingly, his mom had been working really hard to get a raise because they desperately needed the money. He dug his spoon into the cereal, preparing himself for another day at Tree Hill High.

Lucas bent over, placing his hands on his knees. His head was spinning and he toppled onto the grass in his front yard because he was so dizzy.  
"Get up son." Dan ordered, "Number one rule of running. Never lie down, you'll only give yourself muscle cramps. And how the hell are you supposed to play basketball with muscle cramps?"  
Lucas opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't seem to find the energy to form the words.  
"Come on, inside. I'll make you some breakfast."  
Lucas simply lay there on the grass, completely unable to move and silently cursing his dad for being such an ass.

"Nathan!"  
He pulled his head out of his locker, hearing someone call his name.  
"Hey you." He smiled, seeing his best friend Haley James walk up beside him.  
"How's it going?" She asked, leaning against the locker beside his.  
"Not so bad, my mom's working insane hours right now because she's trying so hard to get that promotion." He laughed, shutting his locker.  
Haley nodded, as they began to walk down the hallway together.

Just then, on the other end of the hallway, he saw the one person he had always hated. They had never even had a real conversation. Nathan would avoid him, and he'd call Nathan a pathetic loser, or tell him that he shouldn't date nerds, referring to Haley, even though him and Haley were only friends and everyone knew that. But Lucas didn't care. He cared about no one but himself. Hell, he didn't even care about his girlfriend. Brooke Davis, head cheerleader. Figures right? That star of the basketball team, Lucas Scott would date the head cheerleader. Little Miss Perfect. Not a hair out of place, her painted fingernails that weren't scratched or dented in the least. She was what every girl wanted to be, and exactly what every girl wasn't. Exactly what Nathan hated. He liked girls who weren't so high maintenance, who didn't care so much about the way they looked. In other words, Nathan didn't like Brooke.

Nathan turned away, trying to ignore the two of them, but he knew that Lucas would make some sort of snide remark and Brooke would twirl her hair around her finger, trying to look pretty, and give him a sympathetic look. But he knew it didn't mean a thing. He knew she was just doing it, that she'd never really feel sorry for Nathan.  
"Hey look, it's the 'star' of the trashy River Court and his tutor nerd." Lucas said, staring at Nathan.  
Nathan balled his fist up, ready to take Lucas down, but Haley grabbed his fist, holding it in her hand.  
"Not right now," She muttered, "You'll get in trouble."  
"Aww, look they're holding hands." Lucas laughed, smiling a fake smile.  
"Say one more word, and I will kill you." Nathan said menacingly.  
"Ooh, touchy aren't we?" Lucas hissed, "Look, we both know you can't kill me. Hell, you and your scrawny little ass couldn't even kill Brooke."  
"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked, eyebrows raised. "Watch me."  
And swinging his other fist up, he connected with Lucas' face, knocking him to the ground.

**

* * *

****So what do you think? Leave a review and let me know what you think. If you guys like it, I'll continue. :)**


	2. Ignorance

**A/N: Okay. So, I didn't get any reviews. But my story has been added to some people's Story Alerts and has even been favourited once. So I'm just going to assume you guys like it, you just don't like talking ;) Anyways, please leave a review if you are reading because I'd really like to know what you think. It can be anonymous if you want, just as long as you leave something. :) Anyways, here's Chapter 2, it's kind of short but the next chapter will be longer, promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Way to make me sad.**

* * *

"Mr. Scott," The principal said, "Mr. Scott."  
The two brothers shared icy glances from their seats in front of Mr. Turner.  
"Nathan, why did you punch Lucas?" He sighed, rubbing his temples.  
"He was making fun of Haley. Calling her a nerd." Nathan muttered.  
"Violence is never the answer, Mr. Scott."  
"It is when anyone talks bad about Haley." Nathan replied.  
Principal Turner shook his head, "Look, I know you two have some sort of messed up story in your past, but I can't have you two fighting in the halls of my school. You're putting others at risk."  
"Excuse me," Lucas interrupted, "But I don't believe I did anything wrong."  
The principal simply glared at Lucas as if to say, 'Don't go there.' So Lucas backed off.  
"I don't care what you say or do off school grounds, but while in my school, you are required to act civil to each other or at the very least ignore one another."  
"Not a problem," Nathan smiled.  
"That is all, you may leave." Principal Turner sighed.  
Nathan and Lucas glared at each other one last time, before both leaving the room.

When Nathan got out, Haley was standing right there and she practically attacked him.  
"What happened? Did you get expelled, suspended? Is Lucas going to kill you?" She said, hyper ventilating as she waited for his answer  
"Nothing. No, No. And no. Calm down, Hales."  
"Oh." Haley frowned. "He just let you guys off?  
"Yeah I guess," Nathan shrugged. "Told us not to fight again."  
"Well that's good." Haley smiled, "And he's right. You shouldn't fight again."  
Nathan nodded, "Yeah I know. But he was making fun of you Hales, I couldn't watch that. I couldn't let him."  
"Nathan, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Lucas can say whatever he wants, but I know it's all just talk. It doesn't mean a thing, and it doesn't bother me. So you don't need to get in trouble, just to stand up for me."  
"But I do. I hate it when he calls you Tutor Nerd, because that's MY Haley he's making fun of." Nathan smiled.  
Haley smiled right back at him, "Thanks Nate. That means a lot."  
She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, and he couldn't help but think about how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"Hey Brooke. The guys and I are going out tonight, you want to come?"  
Brooke shrugged, "Not really."  
"We could go back to my place afterwards," Lucas grinned.  
"Nah, I think I'll pass." Brooke said, sounding extremely bored.  
"What's your issue, man?" Lucas asked.  
"First of all, I'm not man. I'm a girl. I'm not just 'one of the guys'. I'm your girlfriend you dumb ass. So maybe you should treat me like it." Brooke hissed.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't..." Lucas said softly.  
Brooke smiled. Just one look in those eyes and she couldn't be mad at him. She was weak in the knees.  
"So what are 'you and the guys' doing tonight."  
"Party at Tim's house." Lucas said.  
"Maybe I will go then," Brooke laughed, unable to say no to a party.  
"Good," Lucas smiled, kissing his girlfriend.

"Hey Nathan, Haley." Peyton smiled.  
Peyton Sawyer was one of Nathan and Haley's friends. She too was a cheerleader, but she didn't really care for the whole 'being popular' thing. She was pretty much Haley's girl best friend, but they were no where near as close as Nathan and Haley were.  
"Hi Peyt." Haley smiled.  
"You guys going to Tim's party tonight?" She asked.  
"Well we didn't know there was a party until now." Haley laughed.  
"Well now you do, so come. It'll be fun." Peyton smiled.  
Haley and Nathan glanced at each other.  
"Sure." Nathan answered.  
"Great. I'll see you guys there then?" Peyton asked.  
Haley and Nathan both nodded.  
"Okay, see you then!" Peyton yelled as she walked down the halls.  
"Are you sure this a good idea?" Haley asked.  
"No, but life's no fun if you don't take chances." Nathan said simply as the bell rang and he and Haley walked to class together.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think. Leave a review, it'll make me happy. And when I'm happy, I like to write. ;)**


	3. Mistakes We Make

**A/N: So here it is, Chapter 3. I want to thank those who reviewed, because it was great to finally get some feedback!! Anyways, I'll make this short and sweet so you guys can get to reading, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned One Tree Hill.**

* * *

They could hear the music before they had even turned the corner onto the street. There were people everywhere. Hanging out of windows, on the roof, in the front yard, on top of cars, in the street. And they couldn't even see the people that were actually inside the house. It was absolutely insane.  
"I don't know if this was such a good idea." Haley said.  
"What?" Nathan practically screamed, "I can't hear you. Say it again?"  
"I said I don't know if this was such a good idea," Haley repeated, louder this time but apparently it still wasn't loud enough for him.  
"Your mom knows the president of Siberia?" Nathan asked, a confused look invading his face.  
Haley sighed, knowing there was no way she could talk loud enough for him to understand, "Never mind."  
Nathan simply shrugged and continued down the street to the party.

Once they were inside, they saw that there were even more people. People Nathan didn't even recognize.  
"Do these people even go to our school?" He asked, looking around, searching for someone, anyone, that he recognized  
"What was that about your Aunt Margo's pool?" Haley shouted back, completely unable to hear, "Wait, do you even have an Aunt Margo?"  
Nathan shook his head, and Haley gave him a funny look.  
Suddenly the music went off and it was really quiet for a while.  
Haley and Nathan shrugged, not sure what was going on.  
"Hey guys, what happened to the music?" Peyton asked as she walked up to them, drink in hand.  
"I don't know." Nathan said, but within seconds of him saying that the music was back on. It wasn't nearly as loud as before though.

"So, you guys having fun?" Peyton asked, wiggling her eyebrows some what suggestively.  
"I guess you could say that." Haley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh, come on, loosen up James." Peyton said, sticking out her tongue at her friend.  
"Yeah Hales." Nathan laughed, "Come on, let's dance." He held out his hand, and Haley's eyes widened.  
"Dance...with you?" She asked slowly, as if she was hoping she had heard him wrong.  
"No, with Prince William. Yes with me!" Nathan said, a smile on his face.  
"O-okay." Haley stuttered, letting him take her hand.  
He held her close and they danced together. Haley was nervous as hell, and she didn't know why. She'd never been this nervous around Nathan, and they had known each other forever. But she had never stood this close to him before either. The way he was staring into her eyes, it just wasn't normal. And as weak in the knees as it made her feel, she didn't mind that he was doing it.

"Aww look, the one Dan Scott didn't want and his little girlfriend are dancing together."  
The voice interrupted their moment and they broke apart, turning to find the voice. Neither of them were surprised to find Lucas standing beside them, glaring some what jealously at them. Not that he had wanted them to see the jealousy, but they both knew he wished he could be this close with someone else.  
"Look man, I've already punched you once," Nathan said bitterly, and laughing at the sight of the large, purple bruise on the side of his face, "Don't make me do it again."  
"Well, you won't be able to." Lucas said plainly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"And why's that?" Nathan asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Because I'm going to punch you first," And within seconds he could feel the fist slam against his cheekbone and the last thing he remembered was falling to the ground in a heap, his legs having given out underneath him.

"Nathan? Nathan wake up." He heard Haley say softly as she shook his shoulder.  
His eyes opened, and he blinked a few times, wondering where he was.  
"I brought you home." She whispered, as if she saw the confusion in his blank face.  
"Oh." He said hoarsely, and attempting to sit up, but it hurt too much so he lay back down, letting himself rest.  
"You're pretty badly bruised, Lucas really knows how to throw a punch." Haley commented as she traced the bruise with her finger  
"Oh and I don't?" Nathan asked as he pulled her finger off his face, hurt by what she had said, because it sure sounded like she was siding with Lucas, and that was something he wasn't going to stand- or in this case lie down- for.  
"No, no I didn't mean..." Haley trailed off, not knowing what she could say to make up for her stupid mistake.  
"I think it would be best if you left," Nathan said icily, turning his head away from her and staring out the window into the darkness.

Haley nodded, bowing her head. She felt stupid for saying what she had, but there was nothing she could do now, what was done was done and there's nothing she could do about that. So she walked home, knowing that come morning, Nathan might have had a change of heart.  
Nathan rubbed his eyes, as he thought about everything that had happened that night. One minute he had been dancing with Haley, wondering why it had taken so long to realize all these feelings he had for her. The next minute, she was basically insulting him and he had sent her home. It was amazing how so much could change in just a couple hours.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. The good, the bad and the ugly. :D **


	4. Losing Everything

**A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter 4. I think some people have been kind of confused, so if you have any questions, ask in your review, and I'll reply. Can't guarantee I can give you an answer, but I'll try:) Thanks so much for all the great reviews guys!!**

**Disclaimer: I love One Tree Hill, but I don't own it. :(**

* * *

The next morning, Nathan walked the halls alone. He hadn't seen Haley at all since he'd gotten to school and he wanted to apologize for being a complete idiot last night. But she was no where to be seen.  
"Hey Nathan, have you seen Haley at all this morning?" Peyton asked as she approached Nathan.  
"Nope. And since when do you call her Haley? I thought she was 'James'." Nathan laughed.  
Peyton shrugged, "I don't know. Haley's her real name, James is her nickname. I can call her either."  
"Okay then. No. I haven't seen her, but if you see her, can you tell her I want to talk to her?"  
"Sure thing. What do you have to talk about?" Peyton asked.  
"I made a mistake. And I need to apologize." Nathan sighed.  
Peyton nodded, "Okay. Well, I have to get to class now, talking to my English teacher about an extension on my project."  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Peyton waved as she walked away and Nathan watched as she ran right into none other than Lucas Scott. Books flew everywhere, and Peyton fell to the ground.  
"I'm, I'm so sorry." She stuttered.  
But Lucas didn't seem to mind, his eyes seemingly captured by hers.  
"Don't worry about it." He said, offering his hand to her.  
She seemed to be thinking about it, and deciding it couldn't hurt, she let him have her hand. Once she was up, they didn't seem to be able to let go of each other's hands, and they just kept staring at each other, like their eyes just couldn't be pulled away.

"Hey boyfr-" Brooke came bouncing over to them, but stopped talking when she saw Lucas and Peyton together. They didn't even seem to realize she was there.  
"WHAT IS THIS?" She screamed.  
One of the boys from the basketball team immediately grabbed Brooke's hand, trying to comfort her, while Tim and Nathan pulled Peyton and Lucas apart. They both still seemed quite dazed.

"What the hell was that, Peyt'?" Nathan asked once he had pulled her off to the side.  
"I, I don't...know." Peyton breathed as she looked over Nathan's shoulder at the blue eyed boy she was so amazed by.  
"Peyton, snap out of it." Nathan said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.  
She turned her attention back to him, biting her lip nervously. "I think I'm in love with Lucas Scott."  
_You have got to be kidding me, _Nathan thought. He was losing all his friends one by one to a boy they had apparently only pretended to hate all these years.

"You've reached the James residence. Jimmy, Lydia and Haley can't come to the phone right now. Leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a great day."  
Nathan laughed, remembering the days when the answering machine message included the names of all of Haley's brothers and sisters, which made the message twice as long as it already was. But now it was just Haley and her parents. And apparently none of them were capable of picking up the phone. Or they had all been told not to if Nathan called.  
"Hi, this is Nathan Scott calling for Haley. I really need to talk to her, and I know I've already left like, 7 messages, but I'm desperate. Please call me Haley."

He sighed, hanging up the phone. He knew there was hardly any hope that Haley would even think about calling him, but he had to try. Haley was stubborn, and she could hold a grudge forever if she really wanted to. So Nathan was praying to God she didn't want to. He had seen her twice that day at school, but both time she had forgotten about his existence and completely ignored him. He hated it when she got like this. He did something stupid, and she refused to talk to him for weeks. He knew he was an idiot for thinking she was standing up for Lucas last night, and kicking her out of the house. But he wished she would just give him a chance to apologize. Nathan looked back down at the phone, and deciding against leaving a 9th message on the James' answering machine, he set the phone aside, and grabbed his basketball.

"Hey mom." He shouted.  
"Yeah Nate?" She called from upstairs.  
"I'm going down to the River Court for a bit, I'll be back in a while."  
"Okay Nathan, I love you."  
"Love you too, mom." And with that he left the house, to clear his head.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? And remember to ask your questions and/or leave your ideas about what you want to happen. Who knows, I might just use them. ;)**


	5. Best I Can Do

**A/N: I am so, so, sooo sorry for taking so long to get this up. I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet. I had a huge case of writer's block, but hopefully it'll be easier to write now. I don't know, we'll have to wait and see. For now, here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill belongs to some other lucky person, not me. **

* * *

6 baskets, he thought as he shot once again. Wait, make that 7. Seven baskets he had missed out of the seven times he had tried. That was pathetic. He rarely missed a basket, yet here he was having missed 7 in a row. And it was quite obvious that something wasn't right. Nathan knew exactly what was wrong. What was wrong, was that he was a stupid idiot, and Haley wasn't talking to him.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this."  
He turned and watched the brunette girl walk up behind him. He let the ball bounce away, having completely forgotten about it.  
"I...I guess. I don't know." He couldn't find the words to say.  
"It's that Haley girl isn't it?" She asked, "You love her right?"  
Nathan shrugged, "Haley won't even talk to me."  
"But none of that matters Nathan. It's how you feel inside that counts."  
"Haley and I are best friends." Nathan stated plainly.  
"That's not what I asked."  
"Brooke, how is this any of your business? You've never even talked to me until now."  
Brooke laughed, "I wasn't given much of a choice, while dating your brother I was kind of...obliged to."  
"You mean, you and Lucas are over?" Nathan asked.  
"I guess you could say that," Brooke smiled seductively, taking another step towards Nathan.  
Nathan knew exactly what was happening, but somehow he just couldn't back away.  
"I...I thought you loved him, he loved you." Nathan said, trying to tear his eyes away from Brooke.  
"I loved him, but the only one he ever loved was himself." Brooke said simply, "There are other fish in the sea."

Nathan's eyes widened as he felt her hand brush against his arm.  
Nathan opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he didn't have the time. Brooke's lips covered his, and he couldn't deny enjoying it. He had always hated girls that seemed so superficial, but maybe there was more to Brooke than that. He brought his hand up, cupping her cheek and she ran her fingers through his hair. He never knew that there was another girl standing right there, watching the whole thing.

"Hello?"  
"Peyton..." She whispered.  
"Oh my god, Haley? What's wrong?"  
"I..I don't..I can't." But the words wouldn't come out right.  
"Haley, are you at home?"  
"Yeah." She breathed.  
"Don't go anywhere, I'll be there in ten minutes."  
"Thanks Peyton." Haley said, as she hung up the phone, resting her head on the back of the couch.

She closed her eyes, wanting to forget everything she'd seen tonight. His hand on her face, her lips on his. It was all so wrong. But no matter what she did, she couldn't erase those images from her mind. They were permanently etched there, as a reminder of what she had missed out on, what could have been. She really did like Nathan, which was probably why she was avoiding him. She thought that if she stayed away, she wouldn't have to face her feelings. But she had finally decided it was time. She was going to tell him. It seemed as if he felt the same way. But apparently she had been wrong. He obviously liked Brooke, and was only using her. Maybe to make Brooke jealous? She'd probably never know. The point was, it was over. There was no hope for Haley now.

Just at that moment, there was a knock on the door, followed by the doorbell ringing twice. She sniffed, holding back the tears and went to answer the door.  
"Haley, I came over to-"  
"Save it, Nathan." Haley said as she sneered at him and slammed the door shut, not wanting to hear a word he said.

On the other side of the door, she could hear Peyton approach.  
"Get out of here," She laughed, as she opened the door. Haley smiled gratefully as Nathan walked away. Peyton grabbed Haley, hugging her quickly.  
"Now, what's wrong?" She asked once again as she let Haley go and shut the door.  
"Brooke and Nathan." Haley whispered.  
Peyton raised her eyebrows, "What about them? Nathan hates Brooke."  
Haley simply shook her head.  
"What happened? Tell me everything." Peyton said seriously as she led Haley over to the couch.  
"I saw them tonight at the River Court." Haley whispered.  
"Doing what?" Peyton asked, staring into her friends eyes worriedly.  
"Kissing."

Peyton couldn't find the words to comfort her friend. She saw the pain in the girl's eyes, but what could she honestly say to make any of this better? There were no words, so instead she hugged her and let Haley cry into her shoulder, because it was the best she could do.

* * *

**Leave a review!!**


	6. Just Like You

**A/N: So here's Chapter 7. Thanks for all the great reviews! I just want to remind everyone once again, that pairings WILL change eventually, so if you don't like them now, don't worry. Also, I'm hoping to bring back some other characters soon!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine.**

* * *

Haley rubbed her sore, red eyes one last time before she entered the school. She had spent all last night, crying over Nathan, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, it was pretty damn obvious she had been crying. She didn't want to cry over him, but the tears just wouldn't stop. She walked quickly, trying to avoid contact with anyone, but she had barely taken four steps before she heard someone call her name.

"Haley, wait!"  
She turned slowly, knowing exactly who it was. And she knew she would have to face him at some point, so she decided there was nothing wrong with right now.  
"Haley, can we talk?" He asked quietly.  
"I guess." Haley said slowly, as she looked up at him.  
"What happened...?" He asked, looking at her tear stained face in shock.  
"Allergies." Haley sniffled, hoping he would buy it.  
"I didn't know you had allergies..." Nathan said slowly, his eyebrows raised.  
Haley simply shrugged, ignoring the comment.  
"Anyways, I wanted to apologize for being an idiot the other night. I freaked out at what you said, and it was wrong. I shouldn't have done it."  
"We all make mistakes." Haley sighed.  
"So you forgive me?" Nathan smiled hopefully.  
"For that." Haley replied icily.  
"What else do I have to apolog-"

But he was cut off, as someone else approached.  
"Hey boyfriend!" Brooke laughed, in her cheery voice.  
Nathan looked from Haley to Brooke uncomfortably, trying to find the words to say, but Haley beat him to it.  
"For that." She repeated, and then she walked away.  
"What's her issue?" Haley laughed when Brooke said this, but didn't look back.  
She even heard him call her back, but she just kept walking.

"Hey James!"  
"Hi Sawyer." Haley whispered as the girl walked up beside her.  
"What's wrong?" Peyton asked, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"It's over Peyton. Brooke called Nathan 'boyfriend'." Haley sobbed, burying her face in Peyton's shoulder, as Peyton hugged her.  
"Haley, it'll be okay. You just need to forget about Nathan, he was never good enough for you anyways."  
Haley bit her lip, "Thanks Sawyer."  
"Anytime, James." Peyton grinned, "Hey! I have an idea. I know just what will help you get over him. I'll call you later, okay?"  
Haley nodded as she watched her walk away, and she couldn't help but wonder what exactly her blonde friend was up to.

She shrugged, continuing on her way to her locker. She shoved some books inside, and was trying to find her sweater when a fight broke out.  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She heard someone roar. Shutting her locker, she saw Lucas standing there, his face red with anger.  
And at the other end of the hall, there was Nathan and Brooke. Nathan seemed strangely calm, almost as if he had been expecting it.  
"First, you get in my way at school, and now you steal MY girlfriend?" He exploded.  
"I'M NOT YOURS." Haley heard another voice join the conversation, and it was then she noticed that Brooke had taken a step forward.  
"Excuse me?" Lucas asked, "I don't believe I was talking to you."  
"I don't belong to you. I'm not just Lucas Scott's girlfriend." Brooke hissed, and then she began to look around at everyone else in the hall, "I'm not just head cheerleader, or another pretty face. There's more to me than that. I'm Brooke Davis, and I'm just like the rest of you."  
"And for your information," She continued, "**I **dumped him. It's over."  
And with that, she grabbed Nathan's hand and walked away. Lucas stood there, as if he had just been slapped in the face. He couldn't figure out what had just happened. Everyone else was staring at Lucas like he was diseased, but Lucas didn't even seem to notice.  
He was a bit shocked when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him aside.

"You should really stop that you know."  
Lucas looked down, and was surprised to see Haley standing there.  
"Stop what?" He asked, too confused by all that had just happened, to even realize who he was talking to.  
"Being mean to people. Especially Nathan."  
"Why would you care?" He said, "You two aren't even talking."  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is, it's not doing you any good. Brooke and Nathan are together and there's nothing you or any of us can do about it."  
"I see the way you look at him, you know." Lucas whispered, staring at Haley.  
"Look at who?" Haley asked, surprised by the change of topic, and the way Lucas' eyes seemed to pierce right through her.  
"Nathan. You like him, it's obvious." Lucas smiled awkwardly, "But what would you say, if I told you I liked you too?"  
"I'd say," Haley said nervously, trying to figure out what she would say, "That Nathan is taken."  
She didn't know what had possessed her to say that, but she had said it, there was no denying that.  
Lucas looked down into Haley's honey brown eyes, and Haley watched his crystal blue ones, eyes that seemed so familiar, though she couldn't figure out why. His hand tucked her hair behind her ear, and he brought his lips down to touch hers.  
_I'm kissing Lucas Scott, _Haley thought. And some how, that didn't seem so strange.

* * *

**Review and make the author happy:)**


	7. Not In This Lifetime

**A/N: Chapter 7! I want to thank my great (but few) reviewers. As long as you guys enjoy the story that's all that matters. So if you read, please do review. It makes me a happy author :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Brooke sat cross legged on the couch, her elbows resting on her knees, and her head held up by her hands. She glanced over at Nathan who sat on the floor, back leaning against the couch. They had sat like this for what seemed like hours. And all this time, Nathan hadn't moved an inch.  
"Nathan, talk to me." Brooke finally said, breaking the silence.  
"This isn't right, Brooke. It's not how things are supposed to be."  
"Well then, Mr. Know it all, how **are **things supposed to be?"  
Nathan gave in, getting up off the floor and sitting on the couch beside her.  
"You're supposed to be with Lucas. Basketball team captain and head cheerleader. It makes sense."  
"Who said it had to make sense, Nathan?" Brooke asked, sticking out her bottom lip and frowning at him.  
"It's how it should be." Nathan insisted.  
"Well you know what? I don't care about how it 'should be'. The only thing I care about is how it is. Right here, and right now." Brooke said simply, "And right now, I love you Nathan Scott."

Nathan stared at Brooke, wondering if he was hearing her wrong.  
"You...you love me?"  
"That's right." Brooke nodded, smiling at him.  
Nathan didn't know what to say to this, so Brooke attempted to help him out.  
"This is the part where you tell me you love me too." Brooke laughed.  
Nathan sighed, "I can't do that."  
Brooke's eyes widened, "I can't believe this."  
She shook her head, grabbing her things as she got up off the couch.  
"Brooke, wait." Nathan pleaded.  
"I made a mistake. We both did." Brooke said calmly, but Nathan could tell she was anything but calm right now.  
She walked down the hall quickly, slipping on her shoes and the front door was soon slammed in Nathan's face. Nathan sighed, resting his forehead on the back of the door. On the other side, Brooke had fallen to her knees, the tears spilling down her face.

Haley ran into her bedroom and grabbed her ringing cell phone off her night stand.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey James!" She heard a voice say.  
"Sawyer, what's up?" She smiled.  
"Well, you should come down to your front door." Peyton laughed.  
"Why?" Haley asked, as she slowly walked back down the stairs.  
"Because I can't get in." Peyton said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Haley swung the door open, and there Peyton was. Haley shut her cell phone, and Peyton shut hers.  
"Let's go!" Peyton smiled, grabbing Haley's hand.  
"Where are we going?" Haley asked, grabbing her running shoes from off the floor.  
"You'll see." Peyton said, as she got into the car, and Haley joined her.  
"Couldn't you just...tell me?" Haley pleaded, as she slipped the running shoes on to her feet.  
"No." Peyton said firmly, standing her ground, as she drove down the streets.  
Haley crossed her arms, and looked straight ahead, refusing to talk to Peyton for the rest of the ride.

"Here we are." Peyton said finally, as she pulled into the driveway.  
"This is your house." Haley said blandly.  
"Thanks for the news flash, Captain Obvious." Peyton laughed.  
Haley rolled her eyes, "Why couldn't you just tell me we were coming here?"  
Peyton said nothing, she just got out of the car. She dragged Haley up the front steps and swung the door open.  
"SURPRISE!"  
Haley blinked a few times, registering what she saw. Her friends were there, grinning at her and there were party decorations everywhere.  
"For me?" She asked quietly after a few moments.  
"A "Because We Love You, Even if Nathan Doesn't" Party, just for you Haley." Peyton smiled.  
"Thanks Peyton." She said softly, tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, Haley don't cry." Peyton said, grabbing a box of Kleenex off the table.  
"It's just, it's all so nice and... I don't deserve any of this, you shouldn't be giving me this." Haley sobbed.  
"Why? Haley, I don't understand..."  
Haley mumbled something.  
"Sorry, say that again?"  
Haley tried again.  
"I can't hear you, Ja-"  
"I KISSED LUCAS."  
Shocked faces filled the room, and Haley wasn't surprised at all.

"Nathan Scott?"  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
"Coach Durham, but you can call me Whitey. How would you like to join the Ravens?"  
Nathan laughed into the phone, "Not in this lifetime."  
And so he hung up.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Dreams Worth Following

**A/N: Once again, getting this chapter up took longer than I had planned. But I'm going to keep going, because I promised myself I wouldn't give up on a story. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I really will try to get Chapter 9 up soon.**

* * *

Nathan looked down at the chicken and rice that sat in front of him. He poked the chicken with his fork lazily.  
"Something wrong, honey?" Deb asked, setting her own fork down.  
Nathan simply shook his head, not looking away from the chicken, now stabbing it angrily, knowing that nothing was right.  
"You know you can talk to me, Nathan." She continued, watching his fork go through the chicken once again.  
Nathan nodded slowly, but still continued to poke the chicken to bits.  
"So what's bother-"  
"MOM, I'M FINE!" He exploded, setting the fork down, before he stabbed something other than his chicken.  
"O-okay." Deb said softly, returning her attention to her dinner.

Nathan calmed down, taking a bite of his chicken. He hated not talking to his mom, but he knew that it would only upset her more. He was turning out to be just like the father that never wanted him. Why did Whitey want him anyways? He already had Lucas. The first of Dan Scott's sons. The more important, apparently. Nathan had never mattered to Dan, so why would he matter to anyone else? Nathan was just a mistake to him.

"Whitey asked me to join the basketball team." Nathan muttered.  
"That's great Nathan," Deb smiled, but Nathan knew she didn't mean it.  
"I'm not going to do it." Nathan said firmly.  
"Nathan, you have to! Basketball is your life."  
"That's what I've got the River Court for."  
"I won't let you give up your dream. You're joining the team, end of story."  
"What the hell, Mom! You're never home, we rarely have a normal conversation, and yet you still think you can run my life? I don't think so. I think, I don't need some dumb basketball team, I'm going to do what I want for a change."  
"Nathan! Don't talk to me like that. I am your mother, whether you like it or not. I may not be home a lot, but it's because I'm out working so you can have a good life. We may not talk a lot, but it's because I'm not home! I go to work every day so you can have your dreams. And basketball is your dream, so I won't let you give this up."  
Nathan glared at her, and threw his fork on his plate, before leaving the dining room to go hide out in his room.

Haley's cell phone was ringing once again. She pulled it out of her pocket, and checked the caller display, but it simply said unknown. She brought it to her ear slowly.  
"Hello?"  
"This is Haley, right?"  
"Yeah...who is this?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
Haley raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
"You should go find him, before it's too late."  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
"Nathan. That boy is head over heels for you, girl."  
"But he's with Brooke..."

"You know for a smart girl, you take forever to catch on."  
Haley frowned, not sure she wanted someone she didn't know insulting her.  
"Look. I don't have time to listen to you play dumb. You love Nathan, and Nathan loves you, and it doesn't take a genius to see that. Not even Brooke Davis would stand in the way of that."  
"But I-"  
"Just do it Haley, or you'll regret it forever."  
And within moments, all Haley could hear was the dial tone. But as much as she didn't want to admit, what this person was saying made sense, and if Brooke and Nathan were really over, what was stopping her?

Lucas sat on his bed, when he heard someone pounding on his door.  
"Go away."  
"Don't talk to your only father like that." Dan smiled, as he opened the door and came walking through.  
"Why did you choose me?"  
"What do you mean?" Dan asked, as he sat down at the bottom of the bed.  
"Why not Nathan? Why did you choose me and Karen, instead of him and Deb?"  
Dan sighed, "Because I loved Karen."  
Lucas nodded slowly, not sure if he was okay with this answer.

"Speaking of Nathan, Whitey tells me he asked Nathan to join the team."  
Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Why doesn't he just stay at his dumb River Court?"  
Dan shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. All I know, is now you have to work twice as hard, because if this kid has his dad's basketball talent, he could steal your position."  
"No." Lucas shook his head, "I don't care. Basketball is your dream, not mine. So, you know what? I'll just give Nathan my position. Then he doesn't have to work at all."  
"You're joking right?" Dan said, his eyes wide.  
"No, I'm not joking. I don't care about basketball. I've worked so damn hard all these years, to keep your dream alive, and so now, I'm going to follow **my **dreams. Tomorrow, I'll tell Whitey I'm quitting."  
"Think again. You are not quitting, because while you still live in my house, you follow my rules. And rule number one, is you play basketball."  
"Fine. I won't live here then. I'm moving out tomorrow morning." Lucas said, as he got up off the bed, and grabbed a bag, before he started shoving his things inside.  
Dan said nothing, he just laughed, and left the room.

"Oh, hello Haley."  
"Hi Ms. Lee..." Haley smiled.  
"Oh please Haley, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Deb."  
"Right, Deb. Um, is Nathan around."  
"Yeah." Deb nodded, "He's upstairs in his room, go on up. But I have to warn you, he's not in the best of moods."  
"Thanks." Haley said as she stepped inside and walked up the stairs.  
She walked down the hall and saw Nathan's door at the very end. Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly and waited.  
"Come in." She heard him mutter.  
She twisted the door knob slowly, nervous about what she knew she had to do.  
There he was on his bed, and he looked up at her, his eyes lighting up.  
"Haley." He breathed.  
"Hi Nathan."

* * *

**Even if you hate it, let me know what you think, because it means a lot.**


	9. Never Too Late

**A/N: To make up for the long time between the last few updates, I wrote this chapter right away for you guys! So because I'm such a nice author...review:P**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill don't belong to me.**

* * *

"What's up?" He asked slowly, still surprised she was even standing in his doorway.  
"We need to talk." She said seriously.  
"About what?"  
"About us." Haley continued.  
Nathan gave her a confused look.  
"I saw you and Brooke at the River Court the other night, and I'm not going to lie, it hurt. I was just so confused, because one minute you're dancing with me at a party, and then you're kissing Brooke after we have a fight, about some dumb thing I said. Then you, Brooke and Lucas were screaming in the hall, and when you and Brooke walked away, I pulled Lucas aside and told him to back off, stop confronting you like that. And one thing led to another, and he was kissing me."

"You kissed Lucas?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"How could you do that, Haley?"  
"How could you kiss Brooke?" Haley said, leaving Nathan speechless.  
"Exactly." Haley continued, "But the point is, I didn't want to kiss him. The whole time I was kissing him, I was thinking about you. You're always on my mind, Nathan. I love you."  
"Brooke and I are over." Nathan said quickly.  
"I know. Someone called me tonight and told me that. They also told me to tell you how I felt before it was too late." Haley said.  
Nathan frowned standing up, and walking over to Haley, bringing a smile to his face.  
"It's never too late." He said, his hand cupping her cheek. The next thing Haley knew, Nathan had brought her face up to meet his, and they were kissing.

The next morning, Haley was walking down the halls when she saw Peyton.  
"Peyton."  
"I have nothing to say to you, Haley."  
"No, just listen."  
"I don't have to do anything. You knew I liked Lucas. I can't believe you'd do that to me."  
"Peyton, I didn't do-"  
"Yes you did do it, Haley. You told me yourself."  
"No. I DON'T LIKE LUCAS." Haley exclaimed.  
The whole hall went silent.

"I should have known." Haley heard a voice say. She turned, and there he was.  
"Lucas, wait."  
"So you were just, using me?" Lucas asked slowly.  
"No, it wasn't like that."  
"Save it, Haley. I really thought you were a good person. I should've known better."  
She watched as he walked down the hallway, and couldn't help but feel like she had just messed everything up.

Lucas shoved his belongings into his locker. Everything he owned was in there. He had taken it all from his house this morning. His old house. He was going to find somewhere else to live. He had enough money to live in a hotel for a few days, but he knew he still had to find a permanent place.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
Lucas shut his locker, and saw the curly haired girl standing there.  
"Peyton, right?" He said, staring at her pretty green eyes.  
Peyton nodded slowly, biting her lip nervously.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Lucas shrugged.  
"I saw you, with all your stuff..."  
"Yeah, I left home this morning." Lucas said simply, not wanting to go into the full story.

"Oh. Well, I... uh. If you," Peyton stopped, taking a deep breath, and then continued, "I know we don't really know each other, and if you don't want to that's totally fine, but I live alone at my house, my dad works away from home, and my mom is...well, dead. So if you wanted to, you could like, crash on the couch."  
Lucas raised his eyebrows. Had this beautiful girl, just asked if he wanted to stay at her house?  
"Wow, I mean...are you sure?" Lucas asked. "Because I could totally find some place else if not."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. It's not a problem." Peyton nodded enthusiastically.  
"Where do you live, I can walk there after school today."  
"Oh. I could give you a ride." Peyton said, a smile on her face for the first time in a while.  
Lucas couldn't believe how nice this girl was, "Thanks so much, Peyton."  
"Not a problem. We all need help sometimes." Peyton shrugged, "Talk to you later, Lucas."  
Lucas nodded, waving as she walked away.

"Hey you."  
Haley turned, seeing Nathan approaching.  
"Hi," Haley said quietly.  
"Something wrong?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah, you could say that. I really messed up."  
"How so?"  
"Peyton likes Lucas, and so when I told her I kissed him, she wouldn't let me explain. I went up to her again this morning, trying to explain, and she wouldn't let me talk. So I yelled that I didn't like Lucas, just as Lucas walked up. Now neither of them will talk to me." Haley sighed.  
Nathan frowned, "It'll be okay."  
"I guess you're right." She said, as she put her head on his shoulder.  
"I know I am." Nathan said, a smirk on his face. Haley slapped his arm playfully.  
"No, but seriously." He continued, "They'll come around. Now, if you don't mind, I have a mess of my own to deal with."  
Haley nodded, as she kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll talk to you later, Hales." He smiled as he walked away, "Everything will work out."  
"Bye Nate." Haley whispered, and she wanted to believe what he had said, but she wasn't so sure she could.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Leave a review, and make me happy.**


	10. Only The Beginning

**A/N: So here's Chapter 10. I really am trying to get them up faster, and I do have some ideas for later. So without further ado, Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or it's characters. Only my ideas :)**

* * *

"Brooke! Where have you been all day?" Nathan exclaimed as he ran up to the brunette.  
Brooke said nothing, she didn't even look towards Nathan. She just kept walking.  
"Brooke? Come on, talk to me." Nathan pleaded.  
"Avoiding you. That's where I've been all day." Brooke sighed.  
"Look. There's something you have to understand. It's not that I don't love you. It's that Haley was in my heart first, and I'm always going to love her."  
"I get that Nathan." Brooke said, half smiling. "But I'm not going to lie. You broke my heart. Why didn't you just tell me you loved Haley?"  
"Because I thought I could get over her. She wouldn't even talk to me, Brooke. It was all coming at me, and we just...we went too fast."  
Brooke nodded understandingly, "I think we're both better off without each other."  
"I agree. Can we be friends though? I have enough of an enemy in Lucas." Nathan laughed.  
"Friends." Brooke said, as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm really sorry about Lucas. I didn't realize how bad he was."  
Nathan shrugged, "It's just a part of life. Well, my life anyways."  
Brooke grinned.  
"I'll talk to you later, I'm going to meet Haley now." Nathan said.  
"I'm glad you guys worked things out, Nathan. You two are good for each other."  
"Thanks Brooke, that means a lot."  
Brooke nodded, waving at Nathan as she walked away.

"Hey boyfriend!" He heard someone say, and he raised his eyebrows, having thought that he would never hear that again. At least not directed at him. He turned around, and there was Haley, a smile on her pretty face.  
"Don't." Nathan said seriously.  
"Sorry." Haley laughed, "I just had to try it once. But you don't have to worry. It's **way** too cheery for me."  
Nathan grinned, "Good."  
"So, ready to walk me home?"  
"Anything for you." Nathan smiled.  
And taking her hand in his, they made their way out of the school.

"Wow. Nice house."  
"Thanks," Peyton smiled, as she pulled her key from the door.  
Lucas took another step inside, continuing to look around.  
"There's the couch, you can leave your stuff in the living room. The kitchen's over there. And I sleep upstairs."  
Lucas nodded, tossing his bag on to the couch.  
"Thanks again, Peyton."  
"Not a problem. Really."  
Lucas smiled at the blonde girl that stood by the stairs.  
"Anyways, I'll just leave you alone to get...comfortable or whatever." She said, as she began to walk into the kitchen.  
"Peyton, wait."  
She turned back to face him.  
"Can I...to say thanks, would it be all right if I maybe...you know, took you out to dinner or something? Just as friends, of course...unless you want it to be a date. It's up to you really..."  
"I'd love to." Peyton laughed, as he sighed in relief.  
"Great." Lucas smiled, "So I'll just get 'organized' and changed, and then we can go out?"  
Peyton nodded, "I'll be down in an hour."

"Have I told you lately, how much I love you, Hales?"  
Haley shook her head, and Nathan's jaw dropped.  
"It was two whole hours ago. Leave a girl hanging much?" Haley laughed.  
Nathan made a face at her, "Well I love you."  
"Good, 'cause I love you too." Haley smiled.  
Nathan grinned, wrapping his arms around her, as they stood on the front steps of her house. Haley stood on the tips of her toes, kissing him softly and he lifted her into his arms, kissing her again. When he put her back down, she was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Bye Nathan."  
"Bye Hales."  
And as the door shut in between them, they were both smiling, because they had each other.

Nathan walked home, a smile plastered to his face the whole way there. But it disappeared when he opened the door, and saw his mom standing on the other side.  
"Mom." He squeaked, "You're home early."  
"Yes, I am." Deb said simply.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
"What's up?" Nathan asked.  
"I want you to join the basketball team."  
"No, Mom. We already had this conversation. It's not what I want."  
"It's not what Dan wants either."  
"What's he got to do with this?"  
"Oh he has everything to do with this." Deb said, as thoughts of Dan filled her mind.  
Nathan raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.  
"Come on, let's go in the living room. You might want to sit down."

Lucas was throwing the contents of his bag out, onto the floor, desperately trying to find his ringing cell phone.  
There it was, right at the bottom. He grabbed it and opened it, bringing it to his ear.  
"Hello?" He said, completely out of breath.  
"Lucas Eugene Scott! Where in the world are you?" A voice exploded on the other end of the phone.  
"Mom." He said softly.  
"Don't you, 'Mom' me. Where the hell are you?"  
"At Peyton's house." He breathed.  
"Who the hell is Peyton? Never mind, just get your sorry ass home right now."  
"No." Lucas said, as calmly as possible.  
"No? NO? **NO?!**" Karen screamed. "You are coming home, whether you like it or not."  
"No I'm not." Lucas said, and although he heard his mother continue to yell and scream at him, he pressed the end button and turned his cell phone off, chucking it at the bottom of the bag where it belonged.

"You ready to-" Peyton said as she walked in, but seeing the mess, she stopped. "You and I sure have different ideas of organization."  
Lucas blushed, "Sorry, I was trying to find my cell phone. Give me a minute to clean this up, and then we can go."  
"Okay." Peyton smiled, leaning against the wall.  
Lucas gathered his belongings, and shoved them back in the bag hastily.  
"All done." He laughed, grabbing his wallet off the table. "Let's go."

* * *

**Leave a review. :) Pairings can still change...I can be persuaded. **


	11. Needing You

**A/N: Chapter 11! I wanted to get this up, before I wrote the second part of my Leyton two parter, _It's You_. I wrote this up pretty quick, so sorry if it's crap. I want to thank the reviewers for all their kind words :) You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or it's characters.**

* * *

"Welcome to Karen's Café." Lucas smiled, holding the door open for Peyton.  
"I've never heard of this place..." Peyton said, as they stepped inside.  
"Karen's my mom, she owns the café." He laughed.  
"Wow." She said, continuning to look around. She walked forwards and Lucas watched her in amusement, thinking about how gorgeous she looked in her light blue t-shirt, and short jean skirt.  
They sat down together at a table, and ordered some food.  
"Thanks for doing this Lucas, you really didn't have to."  
"Anytime." Lucas grinned.

"So, who is the real Lucas Scott? We all see big shot basketball captain Lucas Scott, but what else do you do?" Peyton smiled mischievously.  
"I like to read. Books, magazines, anything with words. Growing up with a father like Dan, it was always my escape."  
"Wow, so there really is a brain inside that big head." Peyton laughed.  
Lucas nodded, "So what about you? I mean I know you're Nathan and Haley's friend, and you're a cheerleader, and you have the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen..."  
Peyton blushed, " Lucas Scott, are you flirting with me?"  
"Maybe I am," He smirked, "What it's to you?"  
Peyton laughed, "Drawing. I sketch things. And I love music."  
"You still have the prettiest green eyes..."  
"Oh shut up." She said, smacking his hand playfully.  
He simply grinned, staring into her eyes.

"What do you see in a girl like me anyways? I'm no Brooke. I hang out with the guy you hate the most, and his 'tutor nerd'. I'm anything but popular. So what does Mr. Popular, Lucas Scott want with me?"  
"Your eyes." Lucas smiled.  
"Seriously."  
"Okay, honestly? Your legs. From far away they're a bit chicken-y, but up close..." He said, looking down at her legs.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
He simply shook his head.  
Peyton buried her face in her hands, not believing the stuff he was telling her. But it was even harder to believe she was on a date with Lucas Scott.

"So, Dan hates me, and wants Lucas to play college basketball, so he's telling me to stay away or else?" Nathan asked.  
"Pretty much." Deb sighed.  
"Well, I don't care. I don't want to play on the team. I'm fine at the River Court." He said simply.  
"Nathan, you're not going to get a scholarship for basketball at the River Court, and if you don't get a scholarship then you aren't going to college or university, because there's no way I can afford it." She frowned.  
"Then I'll just have to get a scholarship for something else." Nathan smiled.  
"But you're..."  
"Dating the best tutor in Tree Hill? Yeah, I know." Nathan interrupted, still smiling.  
Deb shrugged, "I guess if you want to try you can, but I still say you should join the team."  
"I don't need to be on some dumb team, to know I'm good at basketball." Nathan insisted.  
"Okay, fine. It's up to you." She gave in.  
"Exactly." And with that, Nathan walked up the stairs, to go call Haley.

"You want me to tutor you?" Haley asked, "But your marks are fine."  
"But not scholarship worthy. Haley, if I don't get a scholarship, after high school, my education ends. And if I don't have that extra education, I'm not going to get a good job, and my mom and I are never going to have enough money. I have to do this for my mom." Nathan begged.  
"But why not just work towards a basketball-" Haley attempted to suggest.  
"No, Hales. I'm not joining the dumb basketball team. Because that puts me closer to Dan, and honestly, living in the same town as him, is too close already." Nathan laughed.  
"Okay, I'll do it. But you're going to have to work really hard."  
"I know, and I'll do whatever it takes."  
"Good. So, I'll meet you tomorrow morning at the docks before school? I'm busy afterwards, but I want to get started tomorrow."  
"Okay, tomorrow. 7:00." He agreed.  
"See you then." Haley said, as she hung up the phone.

"Wow, Peyton these are amazing." Lucas said, holding one of her sketches in his hand.  
Peyton simply shrugged, "They're nothing special."  
"No, they really are. You should like, submit them in a competition or something. You'd totally win."  
"Not a chance." Peyton said firmly, "My art, is my art. It's private."  
"Then why are you showing me?" Lucas asked.  
"Because I think I can trust you," Peyton said looking up into Lucas' blue eyes.  
"You can. I promise." Lucas nodded.  
"Thanks." Peyton frowned.  
"Something wrong?"  
"I don't know." Peyton said slowly, sitting down on her bed.  
Lucas sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.  
"I just, having you here, made me realize how much I hate being alone." Peyton sighed, "I just hate living alone."  
"Well I'm here now." Lucas said, "And I'm not going anywhere."  
"Thanks Luke." Peyton smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Not a problem, Peyt'."

* * *

**Let me know what you think, leave a review. **


	12. Anything For Love

**A/N: Chapter 12 is kind of short, but I kind of needed to end it where I did. The next chapter will definitely be longer. As for when it will be up, only time will tell. I have some more one shots I want to write first, so it might be a few days. But hopefully not. I'll try and update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own One Tree Hill, only in my dreams. And trust me, my dreams are definitely Brucas free. :D**

* * *

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."  
Peyton blinked a few times, and looked at the face of the person who was standing above her.  
"Lucas?" She yawned.  
"The one and only." Lucas smiled, "Come on, I made you breakfast."  
Peyton slowly sat up, running her hand through her messy curls.  
"You made me breakfast?" Peyton asked.  
"Yeah, I made you breakfast. It's the least I could do."  
"Lucas, I'm letting you sleep on my couch. You don't have to do all this stuff."  
"But I want to." Lucas said, taking her hand, "Now, come on. We're going to eat this breakfast, before it gets all cold."  
Together they walked down the stairs, Lucas never letting go of her hand, but Peyton didn't mind. They walked into the kitchen and Peyton couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Oh, Lucas..."  
"You like?" He grinned.  
"Like? I love it! Thank you, thank you so much."

**xxx**

"Haley." Nathan muttered.  
"Well hello to you too, Sunshine." Haley laughed, a bright grin on her face, "I take it you don't do mornings."  
"Meh." Nathan replied, too tired to form any real word.  
"Well, get excited, because we're starting with Algebra."  
Nathan moaned. Haley knew how much he hated Algebra. And first thing in the morning? He had a feeling he was going to hate these tutor sessions. He looked over at Haley, her face shining in the morning light, and he decided maybe they wouldn't be **that** bad.  
"Okay, so. If 2x + y equals 4..."  
But after that, Nathan stopped listening. It went in one ear, and out the other. He just couldn't do this. There was no way.

**xxx**

Peyton barely recognized her kitchen. There were flowers everywhere, and all the good food. Her dad could barely make scrambled eggs. But there were omelettes, pancakes, toast, orange juice. It all looked so good, Peyton didn't know where to begin.  
She sat down in her chair and Lucas sat across from her.  
Peyton helped herself to a pancake, and literally drowned it in maple syrup, causing Lucas to laugh.  
"What?" Peyton asked, looking up, "What's so funny?"  
"You." Lucas laughed.  
Peyton simply stuck out her tongue and continued to pour syrup onto her already drenched pancake.  
"So." She said as she set down the bottle of syrup and began to lick the syrup off her sticky fingers, "Why'd you really do this for me? Because there's got to be a reason."  
Lucas simply shrugged, avoiding the question.  
"Oh, no. You're answering my question." Peyton said as she took a bite of her pancake, "Mmm, these are good."  
"Thanks," Lucas smiled, "And no, I'm not."  
"And why not?"  
"Because." Lucas said.  
"Because why?"  
"Because, maybe you don't want to hear the answer."  
"I think I've made it pretty clear that I want the answer."  
"But you don't know what the answer is."  
"So?" Peyton questioned, "Just tell me. I want to know."  
"You really want to know?"  
"I **really** want to know." Peyton insisted.

**xxx**

"Come on, Nathan. Can you please try and pay attention?" She pleaded.  
"Haley, it's too early." Nathan said, rubbing his eyes.  
Haley sighed, handing him her coffee.  
Nathan immediately grabbed it, taking a sip.  
"Much better," He smiled.  
Nathan set the coffee down, digging through his pocket. He found what he was looking for. Cracker Jack.  
"Nathan, now is not a time for food. Come on, concentrate."  
But he opened the package, retrieving a small plastic bracelet. Grabbing Haley's hand, he slipped the bracelet on. Haley sighed, but Nathan ignored her.  
"Don't say I never gave you anything." He smiled.  
"Thank you, Nate."  
"You're welcome, Hales. Now, let's get to work, right?"  
"Right," Haley smiled, glad he was finally ready to pay attention.  
"So, if 2x + y is 4, then what is y?" Haley continued.  
And this time Nathan listened, and answered the question.  
"You know, you might actually be able to do this..." Haley laughed.  
"Really?" Nathan asked excitedly.  
"Really." Haley nodded.

**xxx**

"Okay. Well, the reason I'm doing all this...is because..." Lucas began.  
"Oh come on Scott, just say it already. I don't have all day." Peyton smiled.  
"Pushy, aren't we?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.  
"And proud of it." She laughed.  
"I did this for you, because..." Lucas tried again.  
Peyton opened her mouth to speak again, but Lucas cut her off again.  
"You know, it's not exactly easy for a guy to tell a girl how he feels to begin with, but you aren't making it any easier." Lucas said angrily.  
Well that sure shut Peyton right up.

* * *

**See what I mean now? Haha, cliffhanger much? Anyways, leave a review. Scream at me about how mean I am. It makes me laugh. Oh, and while you're there, tell me about how much you love the story. 'Cause that makes me happy too!**


	13. Just Not Ready For This

**A/N: So here's Chapter 13. I finished one of the oneshots I wanted to, but I have to finish the other one now, so I'll update this story...tomorrow, probably. Thanks for all the great reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill belongs to the CW and Mark Schwann and the other lucky people that aren't me.**

* * *

Peyton's expression went strangely blank.  
"I love you, Peyton." He whispered.  
"I, I don't know what to say..." Peyton frowned.  
"I love you too, would be a great place to start." Lucas smiled.  
"I can't do this."  
"Do what?" Lucas asked confusedly, "What's wrong, Peyt'?"  
"My name's Peyton." Peyton said softly as she stood up. She walked up the stairs and away from Lucas, leaving him sitting there heart broken.  
"You're an idiot, Luke. Why the hell would you do that? Now she's going to make you leave and you'll have no where to stay and.." Lucas sighed. He should really quit talking to himself.  
He began to clean up the kitchen so he could get ready for school.

**xxx**

"Hey Brooke!" Haley exclaimed as she ran towards the brunette.\  
"Oh hi, Tutor Girl." Brooke smiled, as she shut her locker, "You don't mind if I call you that, right?"  
Haley shrugged, "Whatever. Hey you works just fine too."  
Brooke laughed, "You're a funny one. So, did you need something?"  
"I have a question to ask, and if the answer's no, it might sound kind of strange, but just hear me out okay?"  
"Okay..." Brooke said slowly, wondering what was going on.  
"Was it you that called my cell the other night?"  
Brooke blushed, "Guilty as charged."  
Haley simply smiled, "I thought so. I just wanted to thank you, you helped me more than you'll ever know."  
"Anytime. I think we're going to be great friends." Brooke tilted her head sideways, looking at Haley.  
"Me too." Haley giggled.

**xxx**

Peyton grabbed her cell phone from her computer desk.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Peyton. It's Nathan."  
"Oh, hi N. Scott." Peyton smiled.  
"That makes me sad."  
"What makes you sad?"  
"That I'm no longer just Scott. Because you're living with my brother, I have to be N. Scott."  
"Forget about Lucas. You're the more important Scott."  
Nathan smiled, "Thanks Peyton. So something went wrong between you and my lovely brother, I take  
it?"  
"You could say that." Peyton nodded.  
"Want me to kick his ass?" Nathan suggested, hoping she'd say yes.  
"No ass kicking necessary." Peyton laughed, "But thanks for the offer."  
"Well, if he ever does do anything that involves me kicking his ass, you just let me know because trust me, I'd be **more** than happy to do it."  
"Oh, I know you would. But I can't be letting you two kill each other."  
Nathan sighed, "I guess you're right. It probably wouldn't help me get a scholarship."  
"Scholarship?" Peyton asked curiously.  
"Oh right, I haven't told you yet. Well, my mom can't afford to put me through college. Haley's tutoring me so I can get a scholarship."  
"Why not just get a basketball one? You're good at basketball."  
"But that involves joining the school team, and that is something I just don't want to do."  
"Okay whatever you say, Scott. Look, I've got to get ready, but I'll talk to you at school, okay?"  
"Okay, bye Sawyer."

**xxx**

"Nathan Scott!" Nathan turned at the sound of his name and there was Coach Whitey.  
"Coach." Nathan said softly.  
"Look, I really want you to join the team, Nathan." Whitey said, as he walked towards Nathan, "I don't want your old man or his other son to stop you from getting what you want."  
"Thank you for caring Coach, but I already have everything I want. A great mom, an amazing girlfriend, good grades and the River Court. I don't want to play on your team. I'm sorry."  
"Well, if you change your mind..."  
"It's not going to happen."  
"Okay, it is up to you." Whitey shrugged, "But I don't want you to miss out on something really great like this."  
"It just doesn't seem so great to me."  
Whitey nodded, and Nathan walked away, down the hall.

"Nate!"  
"Hey Hales," Nathan smiled as his girlfriend threw herself into his arms, kissing him quickly on the lips.  
"What did Whitey want?" Haley asked, her arms still around Nathan's neck.  
"Me to join the basketball team." Nathan shrugged, "Nothing new."  
Haley frowned, "Are you sure you don't want to?"  
Nathan nodded, doing his best to not get frustrated.  
"Because I'll still love you, no matter what your decision is."  
"My decision is that I'm not going to play for the school team. End of story."  
"Okay." Haley smiled, "So what are your plans for tonight?"  
"To stalk you." Nathan laughed.  
"Well you wouldn't have to stalk me if we went out together." Haley said.  
"I thought you were busy tonight."  
"Ah, I think I can make time for you."  
"Good. So, I'll pick you up at...6:00?"  
"Sounds like a date." Haley grinned.

**xxx**

"Peyton, open up. We should talk."  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
"Well then couldn't you just listen to what I have to say?" Lucas pleaded.  
"I don't see the point."  
"If you don't open the door, I'm quite capable of breaking it down."  
Peyton sighed walking towards the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming."  
As the door swung open, Lucas came forward, kissing her gently.  
When they broke apart, Lucas smiled, "That's all I have to say."  
And he shut the door, leaving Peyton there to figure out what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**Ooh, another Leyton cliffie. I like Leyton cliffhangers. Because I know what's going to happen, and you don't. That sounded mean. But it's only the truth:D**

**Leave a review. Tell me how much you hate Leyton cliffhangers. Or just cliffhangers in general. :) Oh, and let me know what you think of the story. What do YOU want to happen next?**


	14. Misconceptions

**A/N: Here's Chapter 14! Because you all hate cliffhangers so much, (well most of you anyways) I decided to be nice and update. Hope this makes you happy. And even better, this wasn't isn't even cliffhanger-y! Least I don't think it is... :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish One Tree Hill was mine, but sadly, it isn't.**

* * *

"Hey Sawyer." Haley smiled as she approached her friend, who stood at her locker.  
"Well aren't you kind of cheery this morning, James?" Peyton laughed.  
"Maybe." Haley said, not looking Peyton straight in the eye.  
"Okay, who is he? And if anything but the word Nathan comes out of your mouth, I'm going to slap you silly."  
"It's definitely Nathan." Haley nodded.  
"You're a strange one." Peyton said.  
"I know," Haley grinned.  
"But I love you for that." Peyton hugged her friend.  
"Aww thanks, Peyton." Haley giggled, "So, how's the whole Lucas thing going?"  
Thoughts of the kiss flooded Peyton's mind, but she pushed them away.  
"It's going...fine." Peyton nodded, praying that Haley would leave it at that.  
"Fine?" Haley asked, "Come on, you love the guy, it's got to be going better than that."  
"You'd be surprised." Peyton muttered, but luckily Haley didn't hear her.  
"Well lucky you, here comes Prince Charming now!" Haley exclaimed, "Later, Sawyer."

_Great, Haley. Thanks, leave me here to deal with him. Why me? _Peyton thought as she felt him tap her shoulder.  
She spun around slowly.  
"Hey you." He smiled.  
"Hi." Peyton said nervously. God, why did he have to make her so nervous?  
"So, you still not talking to me?" He asked, leaning against the locker next to hers.  
"I...I don't know. I hadn't thought about it." Peyton mumbled.  
"It was that memorable, huh?" Lucas said, "The kiss, I mean?"  
Peyton looked down at her feet, not sure what to say to that.  
"Look, Peyton. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But don't leave me hanging. I kissed you and-" But the sentence was never finished.  
Peyton had thrown herself at him, kissing him like she had never kissed anyone before.  
When she pulled away, he looked like he was about to faint.  
"Wh-what was...what was that?"  
Peyton shrugged, "How I really feel."  
Lucas smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Thanks for letting me in, Peyton."  
"Call me Peyt'." Peyton laughed as she leaned in to kiss him again.  
"Anything for you," He mumbled against her lips.

**xxx**

"Excuse me?"  
Brooke turned around, seeing who was there.  
"Yeah?" She asked impatiently.  
"I'm just wondering if you knew how to get to Room 203?"  
"You new here?"  
"Yeah, I'm Rachel Gatina."  
"Brooke Davis." Brooke stuck out her hand, and Rachel shook it.  
"Room 203 is just down the hall, and 4th door on your left." Brooke continued.  
"Thanks Brooke." The red head laughed.  
Brooke nodded, "See you around, Rachel."  
Little did they know that the next time they met, it wouldn't be on such...friendly terms.

**xxx**

"Haley!"  
Haley turned around and saw Lucas walking towards her.  
"Oh crap," She mumbled. She had been avoiding Lucas for days now. They still hadn't really talked about the whole kiss thing.  
"Look," He said, "I just wanted you to know that I forgive you for the whole situation with the kiss and whatever. We were both pretty...upset at that point. I think we were just confused."  
Haley breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded, "I totally agree."  
"Great." Lucas smiled, "So, friends?"  
"Totally.' Haley laughed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.  
And it had been completely innocent, but it really didn't look that way to Nathan when he walked into the hall.

**xxx**

"Peyton, can we talk?" Nathan asked as he walked up to Peyton, grabbing her arm and pulling her aside.  
"Yeah, sure Nathan. What's up? Something wrong?"  
"You could say that." Nathan sighed, "Just listen okay?"  
Peyton nodded, not really understanding why Nathan seemed so worried.  
"You told me on the phone this morning that Lucas kissed you right?"  
"Yeah, and we're together now." Peyton said slowly.  
"Wow, this is more messed up than I thought. 'Cause I totally just saw Lucas and Haley. Like...together."  
"Doing what?" Peyton asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Hugging and touching, and acting all...friendly. I mean, I know they kissed and whatever but I thought that was over."  
"It is, Nathan. They were probably just you know, being friends."  
"It sure as hell didn't look like that." Nathan said angrily.  
"Well, maybe you should talk to Haley, without accusing her of anything, before you get all worried."  
"I guess you're right."  
"I know I am. It's what I'm best at." Peyton grinned.  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "Thanks Peyton."  
"Anytime."

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	15. Apologies

**A/N: Here's Chapter 15, which officially makes this my longest story ever. I had a feeling it would be. :) Anyways, I have nothing to say. So I'll just let you read!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine.**

* * *

Nathan walked back down the hall. _Maybe Peyton was right,_ he thought to himself, _maybe they are just friends. Giving each other a friendly hug._

Yet he couldn't help but feel jealous that Lucas was touching Haley. **His **Haley. Okay, so maybe he didn't like, own her. She was free to do what she wanted. But he still hated it. He knew his brother well enough to know that he was exactly like their father. Which basically meant he was anything but a one woman man. If he wanted something, he went after it, to hell with everyone else.

Nathan took a deep breath as he approached Haley and Peyton's words rung in his ears.  
_"__You should talk to Haley, without accusing her of anything."_

"Haley?"  
"Oh hey, Nathan."  
"What the hell were you doing hugging Lucas? You still like him, don't you? I can't believe you." So much for 'without accusing her'.  
"Nathan, calm down. I don't like Lucas. Actually, I never did. The only Scott I like is you." Haley gave him a flirty smile.  
"I'm sorry, Hales. I shouldn't have accused you." Nathan said, and he couldn't help but think that it was **exactly** what Peyton had told him not to do.  
"It's okay. I forgive you." Haley said, kissing his cheek softly.  
"So we're still on for tonight?" Nathan asked quickly.  
"Of course." Haley grinned, "Bye Nathan."  
Nathan pulled her in for one last kiss, before she walked away. "Bye Hales," He called after her.

**xxx**

Lucas had basketball practice after school, so Peyton drove home alone. As Dashboard Confessional blared from her speakers, she tapped the steering wheel, a smile plastered to her face. She almost didn't hear her cell phone when it rang because her music was up so loud. She quickly turned it down and grabbed the phone off the seat beside her and flipped it open.

"Hello?"  
"Hey sweet heart."  
"Dad!" Peyton exclaimed.  
"The one and only."  
"I missed you! How's it going?"  
"It's going good. I have a surprise for you."  
"Ooh, I like surprises!" Peyton smiled.  
"Well, I think you'll really like this one."  
"What is it?"  
"You'll see."  
And she heard him hang up. _That was strange,_ she thought, _He didn't even say goodbye. He always says goodbye._

She shrugged pulling into her driveway. She grabbed her things, and walked up the front steps, putting her key in the lock, but to her surprise the door swung open.  
"Surprise!" Her dad smiled.  
Peyton's jaw dropped as she threw her arms around her dad, her head resting on his shoulder. It was then that she looked straight into the living room. Blankets and pillows covered the couch and a suitcase sat behind it. She knew right then that there was going to be hell to pay.

**xxx**

"Lucas." Peyton breathed.  
"Oh hi, Peyt'. What's up?"  
"You can't come to my house after basketball practice."  
"Why not? I live there..."  
"My dad surprised me and came home. If he finds out you were living with me...well let's just say you won't live to see tomorrow."  
"But it's not like we did anything..." Lucas said.  
"To my dad, it wouldn't matter. I hid your suitcase, and am currently thinking up some kind of excuse for the blankets and pillows being on the couch. You'll have to find somewhere else to stay for the night. My dad says he'll leave in the morning."  
Lucas sighed, "Okay Peyt'."  
"I'm really sorry Luke." She frowned, "I don't want to kick you out, but...you know, considering the situation..."  
"I understand, don't worry."  
"Okay." Peyton said, half smiling.  
"I'll talk to you later, then?"  
"Yeah."  
"Bye." Lucas said, and then he hung up.

Peyton breathed a sigh of relief as she too hung up, glad that Lucas hadn't freaked out about it. She shoved his suitcase behind more junk in her closet before beginning to walk down the stairs, still trying to come up with an excuse.

**xxx**

Brooke stood back once she had pinned up the last of her signs. Looking around the hall to make sure they were everywhere, she smiled happily. Reading the sign one last time to make sure all the details were correct, she walked down the hall, leaving the school.

**Cheerleading Tryouts**

**Tomorrow at 4:00 in the gym.  
****Have a routine and a music C.D. ready!  
****The two best will be chosen as new members of the cheerleading squad.  
****GO RAVENS!  
****Questions? Contact Brooke Davis.**

* * *

**Please leave a review. It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my story!**


	16. My Only Option

**A/N: Here's Chapter 16. I know what's happening in Chapter 17, but I have to write it, and I'm busy for a few days, so it might be a while before I update. I don't know yet. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill Not Mine**

* * *

Nathan showed up at Haley's door. It was 5:59 and he was pretty much numb. He had been excited at first, as it was his and Haley's first date. But once he got home, the nervousness that he had probably been feeling all day without even knowing it, sunk in. He began to worry that this date just wasn't going to go according to plan. He must have called the restaurant at least seven times to make sure they still had reservations for 6:15. They finally told him that if he called again, he wouldn't have reservations anymore, so Nathan reluctantly stopped calling. Then he began to worry about what he would wear. Were jeans too casual? Was this shirt too dressy? Should he buy Haley flowers? 

He was basically a ball of nerves. He finally decided on his khaki shorts and a blue and white striped polo. And he decided that he could give Haley flowers whenever, that he really didn't have time to go get some anyways. Once he had this all figured out, he finally calmed down. He decided he was just going to be emotionless until the date began so he didn't drive himself completely insane.

He checked his watch just as the numbers changed and it was now 6:00. He rang the doorbell quickly and then stepped backwards, attempting to smile politely.

"Well don't you look mighty spiffy, son."  
"Hello, Mr. James." Nathan said slowly, "Thanks."  
"Oh please, quit with the 'Mr. James'. You've known me for what, 15 years now? The name's Jimmy."  
Nathan nodded, as Jimmy turned around.  
"Haley bop!" He called up the stairs, "Your boyfriend's here!"  
Nathan blushed slightly, but tried to stop himself, not wanting to look easily embarrassed.  
"I'll be down in a minute, Daddy." He heard Haley shout back.

"Come on in." Jimmy said, turning back to Nathan, a somewhat scary smile on his face.  
"Nathan's here?" A female voice joined the conversation.  
"He sure is, honey. Grab the camera, will you?"  
"Already got it." Lydia James smiled as she walked into the living room, where Jimmy and Nathan were sitting down on the big couch.  
Lydia brought the camera to her face, and with a click and a flash, she snapped a picture of Nathan and Jimmy, who had, as Nathan noticed just at that moment, put his arm around Nathan.

Just as Nathan began to pray Haley would show up soon, before he was completely blinded by that annoying flash, she entered the room. Wearing a knee length jean skirt and a blue tank top, Nathan was competely amazed. She looked stunning. No, stunning was an understatement. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Dad, Mom." Haley whined as she took a look at the scene unfolding around her, "Can you just, not?"  
"Not what?" Lydia asked as she took a picture of her daughter.  
"Not...do this." Haley continued through clenched teeth.  
"Do what?" Jimmy smiled, though it was clear they both knew exactly what their daughter was talking about.  
Nathan quickly got up off the couch and walked over to Haley.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered.  
"Look over here, you two!" Jimmy shouted.  
"Nathan, put your arm around her." Lydia said as the camera went up in front of her face again.  
"It's okay," Nathan whispered back.  
"Smile!" Jimmy called, and as they were once again blinded by the flash of the camera.  
"Let's make a run for it." Haley said quickly.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Nathan replied quietly, a grin on his face.  
And they both turned, running quickly.  
"No, wait!" They heard Jimmy and Lydia exclaim, the camera flashing behind them.  
But they just kept running.

**xxx**

Lucas was walking down the main street of Tree Hill, trying to figure out where the hell he was going to stay for the night. He wasn't mad at Peyton, it wasn't exactly her fault that her dad had showed up unexpectedly. It had just happened, and there was nothing they could do about it. But he couldn't think of anyone else that would let him stay the night on such short notice.

And then it came to him. He knew the perfect person. No parents, big house. There would be a lot of begging and pleading involved, but he knew he didn't have another choice. So he turned around and began to walk the other way, a destination in mind.

**xxx**

"So dad, you said you're leaving tomorrow morning, right?" Peyton said as she picked up another spoonful of mashed potato.  
"Yes honey, you've asked me like three times already. What, your boyfriend coming over?" Larry asked jokingly.  
Peyton almost choked on her potatoes, and her face went bright red.  
"You okay, darling? Potato stuck in your throat?" Larry said urgently, as he reached over and smacked her back, trying to dislodge the potato that wasn't even there.  
"No, I'm fine. Just ate too much at once." Peyton quickly covered.

"So, do you have a boyfriend then?" Larry smiled and at the look on Peyton's face, he continued, "Really thought I didn't understand?"  
Peyton simply blushed, "Yeah."  
"So, what's his name?"  
"Lucas." She replied, staring down at her plate. Afraid to make eye contact, as if it would reveal the secret she was desperately trying to hard.  
"Well, why didn't you ask him to come for supper, so I could meet him?" Larry asked.  
"Well, I uh..." Peyton said, searching for an excuse.  
"I guess this just means I'll have to stay another night, so he can come for dinner tomorrow."  
"Sounds great," Peyton said, clenching her teeth. She felt awful. This meant Lucas was out of a place to stay for another night and he would have to meet her dad. She was sure he'd be **so **excited when she told him. She sighed, dreading the conversation already.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	17. Don't Want To Be Right

**A/N: So here's Chapter 17. As I was re-reading the story, I realized something and no one's pointed it out yet, but I thought I would explain. Back in Chapter...8 or something Lucas tells Dan that he's going to quit the basketball team. But then Chapter 15, Peyton's driving home alone 'cause Lucas has basketball practice. My explanation is, well at first I didn't have an explanation. I made a mistake, because I was looking for a reason for Lucas to not be in the car. But, for the story's sake and so I don't have to change it, Lucas decided in the end that seeing as he wasn't at home and his dad no longer controlled him, he was going to stay on the team, because he really did love to play.**

**Disclaimer: I think we've all figured out by now that I don't own OTH**

**By the way, I had to replace this chapter because my dumb word processer changed whether to whiter on me and I didn't realize it at first. So, sorry to those of you read the first draft.**

* * *

The rain began to fall that night in Tree Hill, and the streets soon emptied. One of the only ones left was a boy that everyone knew as Lucas Scott. He was walking slowly down the street, wearing his drenched basketball uniform. He didn't see the point in running, it was only rain, it wouldn't hurt him. He knew where he was going, and it wouldn't be long before he was there. So he just kept walking, thinking that maybe the rain would stop before he got there.

**xxx**

Haley suddenly stopped and looked up. It was raining. She took another deep breath, but she knew she just couldn't do it.  
"I can't run anymore, Nathan."  
Nathan was also looking up at the sky, as raindrops fell on his nose. He looked down the street, seeing the restaurant, then he looked back at Haley. He decided he didn't have a choice. He scooped Haley in his arms and raced down the street.  
"Thanks Nathan." Haley smiled, kissing his cheek softly.  
"Not a problem."  
And soon enough, they were there. They entered the restaurant, and Nathan looked down at his watch. 6:15.  
"Let me guess," The waiter that stood before them said with a smile, "Nathan Scott, table for two?"  
Nathan blushed and nodded, and Haley raised her eyebrows, wondering how he knew.  
"Right this way, please." The waiter laughed, grabbing two menus.

**xxx**

Peyton was sitting on her bed, staring at the cell phone in her hands. Her fingers were more than ready to dial the number, but she wouldn't let them. Her mind knew damn well this was a bad idea. She shouldn't call Lucas and invite him to dinner to meet her dad. It would just be...horrible. Her dad would hate Lucas, Lucas would say something stupid that would make her dad hate Lucas, somehow her dad would figure out that Lucas has been living in the house for the past few days.

It just wouldn't be pretty. And it all ended in her dad hating Lucas. But then again, if she didn't her dad would just stay longer until she did invite Lucas over. It was beginning to look like Peyton wasn't getting a choice. The Father, Daughter & Boyfriend dinner from hell was going to happen, whether she liked it or not. And it was going to be horrible.

**xxx**

Lucas slowly began to walk up the steps. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? This was such an awkward situation. He sighed, reaching the door and he rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps from inside the house and suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick. What kind of an idiot was he? He shouldn't have come. He turned and began to run down the steps, hoping he could get away before the door opened. But it was already too late. He had just set foot on the lawn when he heard her voice.

"Lucas?"  
He turned, facing her.  
"What are you doing here?"

**xxx**

Nathan and Haley got seated and ordered their drinks, Coke for Nathan, orange juice for Haley. They were reading their menus in silence, and it just felt so weird. They had been friends for so long, that it was strange to be dating each other now.  
"So..." Nathan said, trying to think of something to say.  
Haley looked up from her menu, smiling.  
"So what?" She laughed.  
"Is this weird for you too, 'cause it feels really weird for me."  
"Yeah, but I think it's a good weird, a normal weird. I mean we were best friends for so long, it's almost supposed to be strange. I think we're just over thinking everything." Haley said, reaching over to grab his hand.  
"Maybe you're right." Nathan said, squeezing her hand softly, "So, let's try and enjoy this."  
"Deal." Haley grinned.  
"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked as he walked up to their table.  
_We're ready for anything, _Nathan thought,_ Because we have each other._

**xxx**

"I still don't understand why you're here. Why me?"  
"I was living with Peyton, but her dad came home unexpectedly, and he would kill me if he knew I had been staying there. He's staying until tomorrow morning so I need a place to stay for the night. I can't go home, and I couldn't think of anyone else that had the extra room, and didn't completely hate my guts."  
"Oh, I completely hate your guts, trust me. But I can't exactly throw you out on the street."  
"Thanks, Brooke."  
The brunette laughed, "So can I get you something to drink?"  
"Water would be nice," Lucas smiled gratefully.  
"Water it is." Brooke said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Lucas looked at the couch, and decided it would be safer to not sit down considering the fact that he was soaking wet. He heard his cell phone ring, so he knelt down, digging through his bag. He finally found it and pulled it out.

**xxx**

"Hello?"  
"Hey Luke." Peyton said quietly.  
"Peyton, what's up?" Lucas asked, shutting his bag and kicking it aside.  
"Look, I don't exactly know how to say this, but my dad..."  
"Hang on a sec, okay Peyt'."  
Peyton sighed, and heard Lucas begin to talk to someone on the other end.  
"Thanks so much, and thanks again for letting me stay here, Brooke."  
"Not a problem," Brooke replied.

Brooke? Lucas was staying at Brooke's house? Brooke as in, nasty ex-girlfriend of not only Lucas but the other Scott brother?  
"Okay, I'm back. Sorry, what were you saying? Something about your dad?" Lucas asked, and then took a sip of his water.  
"You're staying at Brooke's house?"  
Lucas immediately felt like an idiot, realizing she had heard him talking to Brooke.  
"Peyton, she was my only choice. I didn't mean to upset you..." Lucas trailed off.  
"Well it's kind of late for that. You should have gone home."  
"You know I can't do that." Lucas frowned.  
"You know what I can't do?" Peyton yelled.  
Lucas said nothing, although he had a feeling he knew exactly what she couldn't do.  
"I can't be with you, Luke." Peyton said simply, and with that she hung up.

This was one of those times when Lucas hated being right, and looking out the window, he realized the rain was only coming down harder, only getting worse. Kind of like his life, apparently.

* * *

**Leave a review, let me know what you think.**


	18. Just Can't Be Over

**A/N: For a while there, I really lost interest in even writing this story, but don't worry guys, I'm pretty excited now :D I have some new ideas, and I'm going to finish this story if it's the last thing idea. So with that said, here's Chapter 18. Oh yes, and I would just like to say that I hated writing the first bit of this chapter, and I think you'll understand why when you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know what I'm going to say, but just because I should, I'll say it anyways...One Tree Hill ain't mine. **

* * *

He hit the end button, shoving his cell phone back into his bag. This was so messed up. But he knew he had to make things right, he had to fix things with Peyton. He finished what was left of his glass of water, before zipping his bag closed, swinging it back over his shoulder.

"Whereyagoin'?" Brooke slurred, walking towards him.  
"I can't stay here, I should have known better."  
"Is poor little Scott whipped? Does his girlfriend have him on a leash?" Brooke said, sticking out her bottom lip.  
"First of all, the name's Lucas. Not Scott. I don't need to share anything with my dumb father, not even a last name. Second of all, thanks to the stupid mistake I made, she's no longer my girlfriend, and I have to go change that." Lucas said, clenching his teeth in anger.  
"So you came all the way here, just to leave again?" Brooke said, taking another step towards him. She was close enough that he could feel her warm breath on his neck.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Lucas muttered, taking a step back, silently cursing the hold she had over him.  
"I don't think I like that idea..." Brooke frowned, her hand finding it's way up, and resting on his chest.  
"Brooke, don't." Lucas moaned, pulling her hand away.  
But the moment he did that, her other hand found his face, pulling him forwards.

**xxx**

Peyton hadn't moved an inch since she had hung up her phone. Her mind filled with images of Brooke and Lucas. Lucas and Brooke. Together. She closed her eyes, praying they would go away. But they only became clearer. Her lips on his, his lips on hers. It was all so wrong, but it made sense at the same time. Brooke was his ex, but she had dumped him. Lucas was over her. There was no way they would...they couldn't. Peyton couldn't even bear to consider the possibilities. She just hated the fact that he was anywhere near that...that...there were just no words to describe how terrible that girl was.

She looked down at the phone that still sat in her hand. She needed to get out of here, she needed to do something. So she called up the first person that came to mind.  
"Hey, this is Haley, what's up?"  
"Hi James."  
"Sawyer!" Haley exclaimed, "You sound upset, something wrong?"  
Peyton took a deep breath, and explained the night's events to Haley.  
"Wow." Haley said after Peyton finished, "What an idiot."  
"Who?" Peyton asked.  
"Lucas, obviously." Haley laughed.  
"Oh yeah, I know." Peyton frowned.  
"Do you love him?"  
Peyton bit her lip, knowing the answer, but not sure if she wanted to admit it.  
"Yeah I do," She finally said.  
"Then you can't let some dumb mistake stand in your way. You know how he feels about you, Sawyer. He just needed a place to stay."  
"You're right. Okay, well I'm going to call him now. Thanks again, James."  
"Anytime."

Peyton sighed, hanging up the phone. As much as she knew Haley was right, she couldn't help but continue to be mad at Lucas.

**xxx**

"Who was that?"  
"Peyton." Haley replied, frowning.  
"Oh." Nathan said, a concerned look on his face.  
"Yeah, oh is pretty much right. Peyton's dad showed up in town, so Lucas couldn't stay at her house for the night. Her dad found out Luke and Peyton were together, and decided Lucas should come over for dinner tomorrow. Peyton called his cell so she could invite him, and you'll never guess who she heard on the other end."  
"You're right. I'll never guess, so just tell me." Nathan grinned.  
"Brooke."  
"Wait, Lucas decided to spend the night at Brooke's house? Tell me you're kidding."  
Haley shook her head, "Peyton freaked, and broke up with him."  
"Wow." Nathan said, "This is pretty messed up. So her dad still doesn't know Lucas has been staying at the house?"  
"Nope. But anyways, as much as I agree that Lucas made a stupid decision, I told her she couldn't let it ruin their relationship. She loves him, Nathan."  
"Why I oughta kill that son of a..." Nathan said angrily.  
"Don't start that again. Lucas does seem to be...changing." Haley said, being careful of her choice in words.  
Nathan sighed, "I guess you're right but still. He's hurting Peyton, and no guy, especially not that ass, is going to hurt Peyton. Not on my watch. But you know what?"  
"What?" Haley smiled.  
"That's their issue, so let's forget about that. The only thing I care about right now is you and me."  
"So it's true." Haley grinned.  
"What's true?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"That great minds really do think like alike."  
"Yes, Hales, they really do." Nathan winked.

**xxx**

One hand on his face, the other moving up to grab his collar, Brooke forced her lips onto the lips of an unwilling Lucas. Lucas tried to fight back, and push her away, but she pulled him closer. So with all the strength he could muster, Lucas grabbed Brooke's arms, lifting her backwards, and away from him.

"Don't you want me, Lukey?" Brooke smiled.  
"Are you drunk, Brooke?" Lucas asked seriously, releasing her arms.  
"I might have had a drink or two...while you were on the phone with Peyton...after I gave you your water...maybe four...I don't remember, I lost count." Brooke laughed, collapsing on the couch.  
"Why would you do that?" Lucas asked, sitting down next to her.  
"Because you used to love me, but now you only see her." Brooke mumbled, looking out the window, and away from him.  
"Brooke, you'll always be in my heart. But we both know it's over."  
"Yeah, story of my life. I lost both Scott brothers to other girls. Am I really that bad?" Brooke frowned.  
"Brooke, don't think like that." Lucas said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "You and I were over before we started. We were never in love with each other. Maybe we were in love with the idea of being together, but never each other. You'll find the guy for you, Brooke. I'm just not it."

Brooke was silent for a few moments, as if thinking about what he had said.  
"I think I always knew that. I knew there were other people out there, and that I never really needed you. But I didn't want to admit it." She whispered.  
Lucas nodded, "But you have to understand that I'm with Peyton now, at least I hope, and that we can't do stuff like this. I can't hurt her."  
"You really love her, don't you?" Brooke smiled.  
"Yeah, I really do."

**xxx**

She dialled his number, bringing the phone to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Lucas." She breathed.  
"Peyton." He smiled.  
"I don't want to do this over the phone, but we really need to talk. Can we meet somewhere?"  
"How about my mom's café? I was on my way there anyways, I'm going home."  
"That's great, Luke." Peyton said, "I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
"I'll be seeing you." Lucas laughed, before hanging up the phone.  
He knew right then that things were going to be okay. At least for now.

* * *

**In case you haven't already figured it out, I really despise writing Brucas, so that was kinda hard for me, but I hope it came out okay. Let me know what you think!!**

**Oooh, and I totally almost forgot. For some reason, I can't write any replies to reviews, so until it's fixed...I'll just reply here! Thanks for the reviews, by the way!**

**hiddenxtalent - I'm glad you liked the Brucas 'tension'. Sorry it had to end ;) But it did. And as for updating...well that's what I'm doing now.**


	19. Let Me Help You

**A/N: So here's...Chapter 19! Haha, had to think about that for a second. It's hard to believe I've written 19 chapters already. Umm, okay I had something to say. Oh! Right, okay. I remember now :D This is the first of hopefully at least three updates today, because I really want to get going with the story. I'm not promising anything, because this may be the only update you get today, but I'm going right to work on the next one, once I'm done posting this one. So as long as nothing goes wrong, you'll be getting more than one chapter today. So get excited!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill...I really need to think up more of these, I'm sick of saying the same thing every time. Well, it just doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

As the door to the café opened, a little bell rang. Peyton Sawyer stepped inside, wiping her wet shoes on the mat. She looked up, seeing Lucas sitting at a table in the corner and smiled softly, walking towards him. He couldn't see her, because he was facing out the window so she walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.  
"This seat taken?" She asked as he turned to face her, and she pointed at the chair across the table from him.  
"Yeah actually, it's for my girlfriend Peyton Sawyer, you wouldn't happen to know her, would you?" Lucas grinned.  
"I might..." Peyton winked, sitting down, "But for now, I think I'll just sit here. Does that work for you?"  
Lucas looked down at her legs, which he had to admit, looked gorgeous with the dark blue jean shorts she was wearing.  
"Yeah, your legs are enough like hers. Actually, the resemblance, I've got to admit, it's kind of freaky."  
"Is that all you want me for? My legs?" Peyton asked, resting her elbows on the table.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Lucas laughed.  
"Be serious." Peyton said, looking into his blue eyes.  
"No, I love all of you. From your toes, to your very sexy legs, all the way up to your beautiful curly blonde hair." Lucas smiled, playing with a piece of Peyton's hair that had escaped her ponytail.  
"Well that's good, 'cause I love you too."  
"Oh you do, do you?" Lucas raised his eyebrows, "So why'd you break up with me then?"  
Peyton sighed, knowing she had to explain herself, but it was honestly the last thing she wanted to do.

**xxx**

"Waiter!"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Can we get the bill please?" Nathan asked, as he continued to dig through his wallet in search of money.  
"Yes of course." The waiter said, as he picked up the last of their dishes and walked back into the kitchen.  
"You sure you have enough?" Haley asked for the third time.  
"Yes, Hales. Don't worry about it, I'm paying. I'll sell the shirt off my back if I have to." Nathan grinned.  
"Nathan, as much as I would love you to sell your shirt," She said, as she looked at his upper body, "Please don't. I'll help you pay. How much do you need?"  
Haley bent over, getting her purse and opening it up.  
"Haley James. I'm not letting you pay for any of this. It's our first date, I should do it."  
"Nathan, let me help. You can pay me back later, if that'll make you feel better."  
Nathan sighed, "Fine. I just need another 5 dollars. I've got the rest. I'll give it back to you later."  
Haley handed him a 5 dollar bill, smiling happily, knowing she had just won the fight. When the waiter came back, Nathan handed him the money.  
"Have a nice evening, come again soon." The waiter said as they got up and got ready to leave.

**xxx**

Brooke found herself out wandering the streets of Tree Hill late that Friday night. The alcohol's effects had worn off rather fast, and other than a pounding headache, she felt just fine. A million thoughts filled her mind, but she tried to not think about them. She pushed them away, just like she was starting to do to everyone else in her life. She hated being so closed off, so alone now. But she was sick of getting her heart broken. She saw a bench and decided that she wanted to sit down. She sat there, puddles of water at her feet, trying to block everything and everyone out. She didn't know how many more tears she could take.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"  
Brooke looked up, forgetting all about not thinking for the moment.  
"Do I know you?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, looking up at the guy that stood in front of her. "Do you go to Tree Hill High?"  
"I'm Jake Jagielski. I play for the Ravens. You're Brooke Davis, head cheerleader." Jake said, sticking out his hand.  
Brooke shook it, biting her lip, "I should know you, but I don't. I do remember the face though. You're cute."  
"Thanks, I guess." Jake laughed.  
"Oh, you're welcome. More than you know." Brooke giggled, watching Jake as he sat down next to her. "So I don't you, but you know me."  
"Who **doesn't** know Brooke Davis?" Jake asked.  
_I don't, _Brooke thought, but she said nothing.  
"You're head cheerleader, you dated Lucas Scott, you're the most popular girl in school. So how could anyone not know you? Even if it's not personally, everyone knows your name. The spotlight loves you, Brooke."  
"I guess you're right." She mumbled, thinking about everything he had just said. She had never realized that she was that well known.  
"I am." Jake nodded.  
Brooke smiled, wondering why she had never even talked to Jake. He was so...nice.  
"Do you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving." Brooke asked.  
"Sure." Jake shrugged, having never in a million years imagined he'd be going to get something to eat with Brooke Davis.

**xxx**

"When I was younger, my mom was my rock. And when I lost her, I lost everything I cared about. I had my dad, but my mom and I were so much closer. My dad would go out for months at a time, and sometimes he wouldn't call for weeks. I'd miss him, but at least I had my mom. One day I was at school, waiting for my mom to come pick me up. She left late, so she sped most of the way. She never made it. One red light, and it was all over."  
Lucas reached out to touch her hand, to comfort her, but she pulled away.  
"After she died I put up these walls, trying to keep people from getting too close to me. I didn't want to depend on some so much that I ended up breaking my own heart when they left."  
"Peyton, I-"  
"Would never leave me? Yeah, that's what they all say. That's what my mom said." Peyton frowned, "When I found out you were at Brooke's, I freaked out. I automatically assumed the worst, and I was scared. So I did what I always do. I pushed you away."

Lucas nodded, staring down at his feet.  
"But a friend helped me realize that I can't keep pushing everyone out every time they make a little mistake, because soon enough I'll have no one left. She asked me a question. And my answer made me know I had to call you."  
"What question?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"She asked me if I loved you, and I told her I did. I can't lose you, Luke. I'm already in too deep." She put her hand back up on table, reaching out to touch his.  
"I love you too, Peyt'. You know I do. Brooke and I, we're over. And Brooke knows that now. The moment you called, I knew I couldn't stay there. Which is why I was coming here, I was coming home so I could have a chance with you. You mean the world to me." Lucas breathed.  
Peyton leaned over the table, kissing his lips softly.  
"I've got to go now," Peyton said, pulling away. "But earlier, when I called, my dad found out we were dating and wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner. He wants to meet you, Luke."  
"He still doesn't know I slept on the couch though, right?"  
Peyton nodded, "I didn't tell him."  
"I'd love to come to dinner, then." Lucas smiled, standing up.  
"Great, so tomorrow at...5:30?" Peyton asked, walking over to him.  
"I'll be there."  
"Thanks Luke, this means a lot to me." Peyton said, kissing his cheek.  
"I told you already, I'd do anything for you Peyt'." Lucas laughed as she walked towards the door.  
"See you tomorrow, then." Peyton waved, walking out the door.  
Lucas watched out the window as she walked away. When she was gone, he turned and walked up to the counter, ready to face his mom.

* * *

**I'm gonna keep this short, 'cause the chapter's long enough as it is. So, just let me know what you think!**


	20. Trying To Make It Work

**A/N: Okay, so I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter ever for any story I've ever written. These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer as I go. This chapter was actually going to be longer than this, because there was supposed to be a Paley friendship scene, but I decided to move it over into the next chapter because it would have just made this unbearable to read. I hope the chapters aren't too long. If they are, let me know and I'll try and make them shorter. **

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. Well let's see, if it belonged to me Lucas and Peyton would have been married ages ago. Brooke would more than likely have died in a tragic car accident, and Nathan and Haley would love each other always and forever. (Sorry to the Brooke lovers, she just isn't my cup of tea) But sadly, One Tree Hill belongs to someone, who is obviously more lucky than me, and also isn't me. (I think I deserve an award for longest disclaimer EVER :D)**

* * *

"Mom?"  
Karen turned around, and there he was. Her son. Talking to her.  
"Oh, Lucas." Karen said, with tears in her eyes. She ran towards him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, for all this."  
"Mom, it's okay. Trust me. I want to come home. You, me and Dad, we can work things out." Lucas said, although he wasn't so sure he believed himself.  
Karen shook her head, "There's nothing left to work out. Dan and I, we had a fight last night. He's not the man I married, Luke. And I still don't know why I married him after all the crap he put me through. And now you. I'm not letting him do it anymore, Luke. We're getting a divorce."  
"You...you're getting a divorce? Mom, are you sure this is what you want?"  
Karen nodded quickly, "Of course. I'm sick of Dan, and the way he treats us. He had his chance to change. He's had the last 17 years. But he hasn't. So he's gone. I have to get out now before I lose my head."  
Lucas gave his mom another hug, "I'm going to be here for you, Mom."  
"I know, Luke. Don't leave me again."  
"I won't." Lucas whispered, letting his mom go.  
"I'm sorry about all the stuff Dan and I have put you through. Living with Dan turned me into someone I don't want to be."  
Lucas nodded understandingly, "I'm just going to hang out here until you're ready to go and then we'll go home together."  
"Okay," Karen smiled, "I'm going to start looking for apartments tomorrow."  
"Sounds great. We'll talk later."  
Karen nodded, as Lucas walked away.

**xxx**

"So, Jake. Tell me about yourself." Brooke said once they had ordered their food.  
"Well, as I already said, I go to Tree Hill High and play for the Ravens because I love basketball. I live with my mom and dad and I love to take pictures."  
"Wow, photography. Sounds cool." Brooke smiled.  
"Okay, your turn." Jake laughed.  
"My name is Brooke Davis, I go to Tree Hill High and cheer for the Ravens because I love cheerleading. My parents live in California and I live all alone in my house. Oh, and I like fashion design."  
"Your parents trust you enough to let you live alone?"  
Brooke shrugged, "They don't really care about me. They never did. They send money once a month, and if I really need something...well I used to go to Lucas. But now I have no one. No real friends, no boyfriend."  
"I'll be your friend." Jake grinned.  
"Aww, thanks Jake." Brooke said, suddenly feeling a whole lot better, knowing she wasn't completely alone.  
"Okay, let's play a game?"  
"What kind of game?" Brooke asked curiously.  
"I'll ask you a question, and then you ask me a question. We have to be completely 100 percent honest, and you can't not answer a question."  
"Sounds like fun." Brooke said excitedly.  
"Okay, first question. I'll start easy." Jake said, thinking of a question, "What's your favourite colour?"  
"Haha, that is easy!" Brooke smiled, "Pink."  
"Your turn, then." Jake smiled.  
"Who was your first kiss?" Brooke asked, thinking that was easy enough. Little did she know that she had just asked a question that Jake really didn't want to answer.

**xxx**

"I had fun tonight." Haley smiled as she and Nathan walked hand in hand down the streets. There were a few stars shining over head, as the clouds from earlier had finally cleared. Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as they walked along.  
"Me too." Nathan laughed.  
"I feel bad for Peyton and Luke though. Sounds like things were pretty messed up between them tonight." Haley sighed, "I just hope they worked it all out."  
"Yeah. As much as I hate Lucas, I want Peyton to be happy. And Lucas makes her happy."  
"Peyton makes Lucas happy too. Have you seen him lately? It's like he's been on cloud nine." Haley chuckled.  
Nathan nodded, "I know. He always seemed so angry, and Dan-like to me. But now he's so, well, not."  
Haley laughed, "Exactly. He's a completely different person now."  
"Maybe one of these days, him and I will work things out. I always thought it was kind of dumb that just because we had the same dad, he hated me."  
"Tell me about it. But Peyton seems to be making him a better person, so who knows, you might actually have a shot."  
"I sure hope so. I'm sick of hearing him call you Tutor Nerd."  
Haley shrugged, "Honestly, it's no big deal. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."  
"I guess you're right," Nathan sighed, "But I still hate it. That's my Haley he's making fun of."  
"Oh, I'm **your **Haley now, am I?"  
"Yup." Nathan grinned, "You're all mine."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Haley laughed.

**xxx**

Lucas turned away from the counter as his mom went back to work and scanned the café. Seeing if there was anyone he knew there. He didn't see anyone at first, but then he saw Brooke a smile on her face. And the back of some guy's head.  
_Boy that girl sure bounces back fast, already on a date, _Lucas thought.  
But taking a closer look at the guy, Lucas knew he recognized him from somewhere. He figured it couldn't hurt to go over and see who it was.  
As he approached, he heard Brooke ask, "Who was your first kiss?"  
_Why would she want to know that? It's not really something you ask, not on a first date anyways,_ Lucas thought.  
As he got close enough, he realized who it was.

"Jake?"  
Jake turned his head, a grateful look on his face.  
"Oh hey, Luke." He smiled, and then mouthed 'Thank you'. Lucas was confused, but said nothing.  
"What's up, man?" Luke asked.  
"Not much, Brooke and I were just getting something to eat." Jake nodded.  
"Oh cool."  
"Yeah, you want to join?"  
Lucas looked over at Brooke who looked kind of sad, "Do you mind, Brooke?"  
"What? Oh, no. Go ahead." She frowned, looking away. Jake seemed to be pretending he didn't see it.  
Lucas was really beginning to wonder what was going on.  
Just then, the waitress came over with the food.  
"There you go. Would you like anything, Lucas?" The waitress, one of his mom's friends, asked.  
"No thanks, Carrie."  
Carrie nodded, and then walked away.  
"Hey, I'm really sorry, but I just realized, I uh...left my toaster on. So I've got to go." Brooke said, leaping out of her chair, "Here, Luke. You can have my food."  
"Um, thanks but..." But before Lucas could finish, she was out the door.

**xxx**

"Thanks for walking me home, Nathan." Haley smiled as they stood on her front step.  
"Anytime." He grinned, as he began to lean in to kiss her.  
Just then, the door swung open, the light shining right in their faces.  
"Haley bop!" Lydia exclaimed, grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her inside, "You're home! How was your date? Oh come in, Nathan!"  
Nathan was just about to step inside when Haley began to frantically shake her head.  
"Actually Lydia, I should be getting home, thanks anyways." Nathan said, waving at Haley, who blew him a kiss.  
"I guess you'll just have to come to lunch with us tomorrow then!" Lydia exclaimed. And both Nathan and Haley knew there was no getting out of it. You didn't say no to Lydia James twice in a row, and get away with it.  
"Okay." Nathan said reluctantly, and Haley mouthed a thank you to him.  
"We'll swing by and pick you up around 11:30 tomorrow morning."  
Nathan nodded, "Okay, I'll see you then."

**xxx**

"You ready to go, Luke?"  
Lucas nodded, walking over to his mom. Jake had left a few minutes earlier, and he had just been waiting for his mom to finish cleaning up the café.  
Together they walked outside and got into the car. They drove home in silence, neither too sure of what to say. Karen unlocked the door and they walked inside. She went straight in to the kitchen  
"Dan!" She yelled, trying to find her soon to be ex husband.  
But there came no reply.  
Lucas came into the kitchen as well, "Doesn't look like he's here. His car's not in the driveway. He must have gone out."  
Karen shrugged, "I'm going to bed, Luke. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Good night mom." Lucas smiled, kissing his mom on the cheek. He went to his room, lying down on his bed and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Writing that last line made me want to go have a nap. But I promised you another chapter, so I'll get to work on that now. In the meantime, leave a review! **


	21. Disaster Waiting To Happen

**A/N: Here's Chapter 21. I really wanted to have it up yesterday, but I had other things I had to get done as well, and it just never got written. So, anyways. Go on and read**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is the best show ever, and I only wish it belonged to me.**

* * *

Haley slowly opened her eyes, sunshine that came flooding through the window, shining right in them. She threw her blanket over her head, not wanting to get up yet. She knew what today was going to be like, and she was dreading it already. She could only imagine how Nathan was feeling right at this moment. She sighed, knowing she was too worried to go back to sleep, so she pushed the blanket away, sitting up. She grabbed her purse off the floor, digging through it until she found what she was looking for. She dialled Peyton's number, hoping Peyton was up already.

"Hello?" She heard someone mutter sleepily.  
"Hi Sawyer." Haley smiled.  
"James, what time is it?"  
"Early." Haley shrugged.  
"Jaaaames." Peyton moaned, "It's not even 10:00."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to."  
Peyton sighed, "Okay, well you've got me up now, so what's up?"  
"My mom invited Nathan to come to lunch with her, my dad and me today."  
"Sounds like fun to me." Peyton yawned.  
"Peyton! You know my parents. I'm their last little girl, and they think this boy is trying to take me away from them."  
"It's not like you guys are getting married..."  
"That's it!" Haley exclaimed, an idea now in her mind.  
"What? You're not thinking about..." Peyton said quickly, wondering if her friend was really that dumb.

"Nothing!" Haley interrupted, "Just forget about it. So how are things with you and Lucas?"  
"It's going to be okay. We talked last night, and I really love him. He's coming over for dinner tonight."  
"I'm really happy for you guys. You deserve it after all the crap you've been through."  
"Thanks, James."  
"No problem, Sawyer. Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get ready to go."  
"Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Peyton warned.  
"Oh, I won't." Haley grinned and Peyton immediately felt like an idiot as she heard the phone hang up, because she of all people knew there was nothing Peyton Sawyer wouldn't do.

**xxx**

"Lucas!"  
Lucas sat up in his bed, his mother's high, scared voice having woken him right up.  
"Yeah, mom?" He asked as she walked into the room.  
"Your father never came home last night. His car's still gone."  
Lucas simply shrugged.  
"But what if something happened, Lucas?"  
"You've gone from wanting a divorce, to being worried about whether he's okay? Wouldn't it just be easier if he died?"  
"Well I suppose...but Lucas! Don't say stuff like that. Even if he is an ass..."  
Lucas sighed, "Fine. I'll help you look for him, but I've got to be at Peyton's house for dinner by 5:30."  
"Peyton? Isn't that the girl whose house you stayed at the other night?"  
Lucas nodded, "She just offered me a place to stay, trying to be my friend and help me out. But I think we kind of fell in love."  
"So, you asked her out?" Karen raised her eyebrows.  
"Kind of, yeah. Anyways, last night her dad came home, and to make a long story short, he wants me to come over for dinner tonight."  
"Oh." Karen said, "Well, okay then. I'll drop you off there at 5:30."  
"Thanks." Lucas smiled, "Now give me a minute to get dressed, and then we can leave."

**xxx**

Nathan sat out on his front steps, waiting for Haley and her parents to show up. Surprisingly, he wasn't as nervous as he had been last night, because he already knew today was just a disaster waiting to happen. As if on cue, a car came screeching around the corner, Lydia James at the wheel. Nathan got up, and walked over to the car. He heard Jimmy talking to his wife, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" And Nathan laughed, hoping that Lydia would let Jimmy drive, but no such luck.

Nathan smiled at Haley, who opened the door for him. Sliding into the backseat next to Haley, he had barely shut the door, when the car took off again.  
"Hello, Nathan." Lydia grinned.  
"Hi Lydia, Jimmy." Nathan said quickly, before falling silent once more. He looked over at Haley, who seemed like she was pretending she wasn't here. Nathan grabbed her hand, and squeezed it softly. She looked up at him, a smile on her face.  
Thanks to Lydia's insane driving, they were soon at the restaurant.  
"Mom, you and Dad go on in, Nathan and I will be there in two minutes."  
Lydia and Jimmy nodded reluctantly.  
"Okay, at first you might think I'm insane, but just hear me out." Haley said seriously.  
"Okay..." Nathan said slowly.  
"We need to do something to get out of this, and every other time my parents want to meet you, because there is no way you're going to make it out of there, or anywhere else, alive."  
"And what are you suggesting we do then?"

Haley stood on her tiptoes, whispering something in his ear.  
"You're right." He said, looking down at her, "I do think you're insane. We can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, it's just..."  
"What? It's just what?"  
"I don't know if I'm ready to do that."  
"We don't have to do it right away, just tell them we're going to."  
Nathan sighed, knowing Haley had her mind set on this, "Okay. Let's go."

**xxx**

"Hello?"  
"Hi Peyton." Lucas sighed.  
"Oh hey Luke." Peyton smiled, as she sat down on the end of her bed, cell phone in hand.  
"Look, my dad's disappeared, and my mom wants to find him. And she wants me to come with her. So I'm going to be late for dinner. I'm really sorry."  
"Well, why don't you and your mom come for dinner, and then my dad and I can help you find him?"  
"Hang on I'll ask." He said, before covering the phone and talking to his mom for a moment.  
"She says she really wants to find Dan, but I'll convince her. We'll be there at 5:30."  
"Okay, bye then Luke!"  
"Bye." Lucas said and then he hung up.

**xxx**

Nathan and Haley walked into the restaurant, and saw Lydia and James waving frantically at them from where they were sitting.  
They both took a deep breath, walking towards them.  
"Everything okay then?" Lydia asked as they sat down.  
Haley nodded quickly, "Actually there's something we want to tell you."  
"You aren't pregnant are you, Haley bop?" Jimmy asked seriously.  
"NO!" Haley exclaimed, "No, of course not."  
"Definitely not," Nathan confirmed.  
"What we wanted to tell you..." Haley said slowly.  
"Hurry up with it then." Lydia said nervously.  
"Nathan and I are getting married." Haley said calmly.  
If looks could kill, Nathan and Haley would have been lying on the floor dead by now.

* * *

**I decided we'd had enough Leyton cliffhangers already, so now we get a Naley one! Let me know what you think!**


	22. From The Heart

**A/N: Here's Chapter 22. I'm not going to be updating for a while, for reasons that I'll keep to myself. But I am going to continue writing, so when I do update again, I will be posting lots of chapters. I know that kind of sucks, considering the way I ended this chapter, but it had to be done. Sorry. Don't hate me, please :)**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill...as if I haven't said it enough times by now...belongs to someone else, who enjoys watching me suffer when they put Brucas together. **

* * *

Lydia and Jimmy continued to stare at Haley and Nathan like they were absolutely insane for a few more moments before they both burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Haley asked quietly.  
"You two. You're so funny, trying to make us old folks have a heart attack." Lydia grinned  
"This isn't a joke," Haley said seriously, "We're getting married."  
Lydia and Jimmy immediately stopped laughing.  
"Excuse me?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows.  
"You are not getting married at the age of 17." Lydia said simply.  
"Then we'll get married when I turn 18." Haley shrugged, "We're going to do it, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Young lady, don't talk to your mother that way." Jimmy said angrily, "You guys haven't even been together a week, this is insane."

"Excuse me," Nathan said slowly, "If you don't mind, I'd like to say something."  
Lydia and Jimmy looked at each other, sighing in unison.  
"Go on then, son." Jimmy nodded.  
"Haley and I have been best friends forever. And I've loved her for as long as I can remember. Your daughter is amazing, and not to be rude, but we've been together our whole lives, it's just taken us this long for it to be romantic. Isn't marriage about spending the rest of your life with your best friend? Haley is my best friend. Always has been, always will be. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So why can't the rest of my life start today?"  
Haley looked up at Nathan in surprise, but he didn't seem to notice.  
"If you don't want us to get married in high school, then fine. We'll wait until we graduate. But this is the girl I'm going to marry some day." Nathan continued, putting his arm around Haley.

Jimmy still looked opposed to the idea, but Lydia looked like she was about to cry.  
"Jimmy, isn't he just the cutest little thing? Look at him, professing his love to our little Haley bop."  
"You can't honestly be telling me you're going to let them get married." Jimmy said, looking at his wife in confusion.  
"Well, he loves her..." Lydia said slowly.  
Jimmy looked furious, "We'll all talk about this later. As of right now, the answer is no."  
"I've got to go to the bathroom Nathan, can you maybe go get me some napkins?" Haley asked, staring into Nathan's eyes, as if she was trying to tell him something.  
Nathan raised his eyebrows at her in confusion. But she grabbed his hand, dragging him off.

**xxx**

"Good afternoon everyone! Somewhere in this room, there are hopefully going to be two new Tree Hill Raven Cheerleaders! When I call your name, bring up your C.D. and hand it to my assistant Mouth McFadden, take your position, and when Mouth starts the music, you may perform 1 minute. I will give my commentary and what not, and the decision will be posted Monday morning on the bulletin board. Any questions before we begin?"

No one raised their hand, so Brooke took a seat behind the table. She looked down at her clipboard and picked a random name.  
"Rachel Gatina."  
A red headed girl that Brooke was sure she recognized stood up, walking over towards Mouth, who smiled at her. She smiled back at him, and that's when Brooke figured it out. She was the girl that had asked her for directions. The new girl. The music started and Rachel started her routine. Brooke had to admit, it was pretty good. But there was something about Rachel she didn't like. When Rachel finished, Brooke nodded, scribbling some notes down.

"Thanks Rachel that was great," Brooke said simply.  
"Great? That's it? Well this was a waste of time." Rachel said angrily as she grabbed her bag and stormed from the gym.  
Brooke raised her eyebrows. There was something seriously wrong with that girl, and she was going to find out what it was.

**xxx**

There was a knock on the door at the Sawyer residence at 5:32 that evening.  
"I'll get it!" Peyton yelled as she ran down the stairs. Stopping to look in the mirror that hung by the door, she checked her appearance.  
"You look fine, darling." Larry smiled as he walked into the hall, "Now let our guests in."  
Peyton blushed, grabbing the door handle. Behind the door, stood Lucas and Karen Scott, smiles on their faces.  
"You must be Lucas." Larry grinned, offering his hand to the boy, "Nice to meet you."  
Lucas nodded, accepting the handshake, "You too."  
"Hello Mrs. Scott, I'm Peyton." Peyton said quietly.  
"Mrs. Scott is my mother in law, the name's Karen." Karen laughed, hugging the curly haired girl. Karen entered the house and followed Larry into the kitchen, leaving Lucas and Peyton standing in the doorway.

"Well good evening." Lucas smiled awkwardly.  
"Hi," Peyton whispered, hugging him tightly.  
"I missed you," Lucas whispered back.  
"You missed me?" Peyton grinned goofily, "But I saw you last night!"  
"That's almost 24 hours ago. That's a long time."  
Peyton leaned in, kissing him softly.  
"Let's do this." She smiled when she pulled away, grabbing his hand and shutting the door as he walked in.

**xxx**

Brooke watched the rest of the wannabe cheerleaders, but she knew none of them had what it took to be a good cheerleader. But if she didn't have another cheerleader by Monday, she was screwed. Her routine wouldn't work for nine cheerleaders. She needed a 10th person.  
"Thank you, check the bulletin board Monday to find out if you made the team." She sighed, before exiting the gym. This had been a waste of a Saturday afternoon.

She walked down the hall towards her locker, wanting to get her sweater. She kept reading her notes, seeing if there was even someone they could work on, but it was pointless. There was no one else. At least no one that tried out. And it was then that Brooke had a brilliant idea. It was also right then that she ran headfirst into someone, because she hadn't been paying attention. Turns out that the person she ran into was the last person she wanted to see.

**xxx**

Once they were out of Lydia and Jimmy's field of vision, Haley smiled kissing him softly.  
"What was that for?" Nathan asked slowly.  
"For being a great actor. The stuff you said to my parents, it was amazing. How'd you make it all up on the spot?"  
Nathan shook his head, "Actually, I'm a terrible actor. That stuff I said, it was all real. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Haley James, I just didn't think about it until right now."  
Getting down on one knee, "I don't have a ring right now, but I promise you we can go get one tomorrow. Haley James, will you marry me, for real?"  
Haley's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

* * *

**Leave a review, and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as possible. **


	23. Meet The Parents

**A/N: I'm back! Well, I was never really gone, just wasn't updating. :D But I'm updating again. I managed to get 2 chapters written. So the second one should be up later today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill... is the coolest show on earth... which probably explains why it doesn't belong to me ;)**

* * *

The Scotts sat on one side of the table, and the Sawyers sat on the other. Lucas kept glancing over at Peyton, and unknown to their parents, their feet were tangled up underneath the table, as they were taking turns, tapping each other's feet playfully. Karen and Larry were deep in conversation about something that Lucas and Peyton had no interest in. Something to do with business, because after their children, their work was most important.

"Dad." Peyton finally interrupted them.  
"Yeah, honey." He said, turning to face her.  
"This dinner was supposed to be about meeting Lucas, not talking about work with his mom." Peyton frowned.  
Larry sighed, "I guess you're right. Actually, Lucas. Do you mind if we go into the living room for a quick moment to talk?"  
Lucas shrugged, "Sure."  
"Great. You two stay here, we'll be back in a minute or two."

Karen and Peyton nodded.  
"So, Peyton. I didn't want to say anything in front of your dad, because it's you who should tell him, but I want to thank you for giving my son a place to stay. He mentioned your name when I called the first day. And I put two and two together basically. He told me not to tell your dad, but I really think you should. You shouldn't keep secrets like that from your dad. He seems like an understanding man."  
Peyton sighed, "I know. And I'm going to. Just not right now."  
"Whenever you're ready." Karen smiled.

Meanwhile, out in the living room. Lucas was sitting on the couch, and Larry was pacing back and forth in front of him.  
"Okay. You seem like a nice enough guy. But I still don't know if I can trust you. So just shut up and listen, okay?"  
Lucas opened his mouth to say okay, but decided that wasn't shutting up. So he nodded instead.  
"You hurt my little girl, and I hurt you. Peyton's not been the same since Anna died. She shuts herself off, won't let anyone in, when she gets hurt. And I've done it one too many times to try and get back in again. Understand?"  
Once again, Lucas simply nodded.  
"You can talk now, son."  
"I would never hurt Peyton, sir. She's got my heart."  
"As I said, I don't know if I can trust you. But for now, I'll take your word."  
"Thanks." Lucas said, standing up and together they walked back into the kitchen.

"Whenever you're ready." They heard Karen say as they walked back in.  
"Ready for what?" Larry asked.

**xxx**

"Jake."  
"Oh, hi Brooke." Jake said, looking away from her.  
She grabbed his arm, turning him to face her, "Talk to me."  
"I can't."  
"What aren't you telling me?" Brooke demanded.  
"It's nothing."  
"Look Jake, I like you. I might even love you. But if you're not going to tell me whatever it is you're hiding, then there's never going to be anything between us."

Jake's eyes widened. Brooke Davis, liking him? It was insane. But she had just said it, so it must be true.  
"I...I don't...I can't.."  
"Can't what?" Brooke questioned, "Come on Jake, just let me in."  
Jake sighed, "My first kiss."  
"What about it?" Brooke said, releasing his arm.  
"You asked me who my first kiss was."  
"Okay, well who was it. Come on, it can't be that bad."  
"Oh no, it can." Jake laughed bitterly.  
"Well just tell me what happened."  
"Her name was Nicki. She's older, so you probably don't know her."

"No I remember her, long dark hair, way too much eyeliner?" Brooke grinned.  
"That's her," Jake frowned.  
"So why is this so exciting?"  
"She was my first kiss and my first..."  
"You slept with Nicki?" Brooke interupted loudly.  
"Tell the world why don't you?" Jake said harshly.  
"There's no one here, Jake. They all went home."  
"Yeah, I slept with Nicki, and she..."  
"She what?"  
"She got pregnant."

Brooke looked up at Jake in confusion, wondering if her thoughts were right.  
"I have a kid, Brooke. And you, my parents and Nicki are the only one's that know."  
Little did he know how wrong he was.

**xxx**

Rachel walked back into the gym, in search of her C.D.  
"I figured you'd come back."  
She looked towards the other side of the gym, and she saw Brooke's assistant.  
_What was his name again?_ She thought.  
"I'm Mouth. Mouth McFadden." He answered for her, even though she had never asked.  
_Mouth? What kind of name is Mouth? _She thought to herself.  
"Well, my real name's Marvin. But people call me Mouth." He shrugged.

It was then that Rachel decided to stop thinking, because this guy was really creeping her out.  
He walked over to her, handing her a disc. "You just kind of...stormed out. So I waited, hoping you'd come back."  
"Thanks." Rachel said quietly.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you storm out of here anyways?"  
"Long story." Rachel sighed, not really wanting to talk about it all.  
"Okay, works for me." He laughed. "You were amazing though. Not that I know much about cheerleading, but honestly. You were the best one today."  
Rachel smiled gratefully, "You're a nice guy, Mouth."  
"Yeah, that's me. Nice. Friendly." Mouth rolled his eyes.  
"That's not a bad start." Rachel grinned, before turning and walking away.

**xxx**

"You want me to marry you?"  
Nathan nodded, still kneeling in front of her.  
"But, did you not hear my dad?" Haley raised her eyebrows.  
Nathan looked at her like she had three heads. "And did you not hear what I said? I really thought you felt the same way."  
He walked back to the table, leaving Haley alone.  
"Thanks for taking me to lunch, but I really have to go. I think this was a mistake." He said to Haley's parents.  
And with that he was out the door, not once looking back.

* * *

**Okay, so there was some kind of cliffhanger-y stuff in there. But the next chapter's already written, so you'll know what's happening soon. Let me know what you thought, by leaving a review. It's not that hard, just click that little button, and type your thoughts. It's actually kind of fun.**


	24. I've Got You

**A/N: So like I promised, here's Chapter 24. And guess what? No cliffhangers this chapter! Exciting, right:D **

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill, belongs to someone that loves Brooke WAY more than I do. :D**

* * *

He twisted the doorknob, swinging the door open.  
"Mom? Dad?" He called, stepping inside.  
"Hey Jake." His mom said as she walked into the living room, "Oh. Who's your pretty friend?"  
"This is Brooke." Jake said, and gave his mom an ' I'll explain everything later ' look. "Where's dad?"  
"Nice to meet you, Brooke." She smiled, shaking Brooke's hand and then turning back to Jake, "Your father went to the store. He'll be back in a while."  
"Okay, well I brought Brooke here to meet Jenny." Jake said, biting his lip nervously awaiting his mother's reaction.  
She simply gave him a shocked, confused look, but said nothing.  
Jake nodded understandingly, before taking Brooke's hand in his and leading her over to where a small baby lay in a crib.

"Brooke, meet Jenny." Jake smiled.  
"Jake, she's so...beautiful." Brooke said breathlessly.  
"Thanks." Jake said quietly, "You want to hold her?"  
Brooke looked down, seeing how tiny her little fingers were.  
"Okay." She said quickly.  
Jake lifted her out of the crib, and handed her to Brooke carefully. Jenny's little hands clung to Brooke's shirt, and making herself comfortable, immediately fell asleep.  
"Wow." Jake said, as he watched the scene, "I've never seen her take to someone like that."  
"I must have a magic touch." Brooke grinned.  
"I guess you do." Jake laughed.

**xxx**

"Ready for what?" Larry asked again, when he got no answer.  
Karen and Peyton exchanged worried glances, both trying to find an answer that would satisfy Larry, and cover the secret Peyton was hiding.  
"To...work at my café!" Karen exclaimed, watching Peyton for her reaction. Peyton wasn't so sure she wanted to work at the café, but she was just so grateful that Karen had managed to cover for her. She smiled thankfully.  
"Oh." Larry said, as if he had been expecting something more, "I think that's a great idea."  
"Me too." Peyton nodded, "We could use the extra money, and Karen said she was looking for extra help..."  
"So Peyton offered to help out. I'll talk to her later about salary and hours and what not, and she can start whenever she's ready," Karen smiled.

Lucas looked at his mom and Peyton, knowing his mom had all the help she needed at the café. It was obvious there was something else going on here, but he just couldn't figure out what.  
"But anyways, I know you two offered to help us find Dan, but honestly I don't care where he is anymore. He'll come home when he feels like it. But all this searching for him, has worn me out. So I'm going home to get some sleep." Karen said as she stood up, grabbing her purse off the floor.  
"Yeah, I've got some work I have to get done, so I'll be up in my room. Thanks so much for coming, Karen." Larry smiled.  
"Anytime. Lucas, are you coming home with me now, or are you going to walk later?" Karen asked.  
"I'll walk home later."  
"Okay, don't be home too late." Karen said, and with that she walked out the door.  
"I probably won't be back down tonight, so I'll see you in the morning, darling." Larry said, as he kissed his daughter's forehead.  
"Okay, goodnight daddy." Peyton smiled.

**xxx**

Haley didn't even bother to tell her parents where she was going. She ran out the restaurant after Nathan, screaming his name. But he didn't turn around, he didn't look back. He just kept walking. But Haley wasn't one to give up. She sprinted towards him, going as fast as she possibly could, maybe even faster. She finally caught his arm, and he tried to shake her off, but she held on tightly.

"Nathan, just listen."  
"Why should I, Haley? You're just going to try and give me more reasons why I shouldn't have done what I did, and why it would never work. Well I don't need to listen to it, so just go away."  
"Will you stop this? I have something to say."  
"And I don't want to hear it."  
"You think that's going to stop me? I'm never giving up on you Nathan. I'm going to love you always and forever. Which is why the answer to your question is yes. I want to marry you. Even if my parents don't think it's a good idea."  
Nathan stopped trying to pull away from Haley. He stopped, dead in his tracks and looked down at the girl that stood before him. She let go of his arm, but it immediately wrapped itself around her waist, picking her up of the ground and into his arms. He held her like that, before kissing her softly. They just stood there in the middle of the parking lot, oblivious to everything and everyone around them. When they pulled apart, Haley had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.  
"I love you." Haley whispered, smiling at him.  
He grinned, "I love you too. Always and forever."

**xxx**

"Brooke, can we talk?" Jake asked. Jenny was fast asleep in Brooke's arms and they were sitting on the couch in his living room. Neither one of them had said much in the last few minutes but Jake knew they had something to talk about.  
"Uh, yeah sure. About what?"  
"Earlier, when I wouldn't tell you about Jenny and Nicki and all that. You said something." Jake said slowly, "You told me, that you liked me, you might even love me. Was that the truth? Or..."  
Being careful not to wake the baby, Brooke leaned over, kissing Jake's lips.  
"Does that answer your question?" She asked, as she sat back down.  
"It might." Jake grinned.  
"You're different than all the other guys I've met." Brooke smiled, "I think you knew there was more to me than a cheerleader with perfect hair, and a hot body."  
"Well, that's because there is." Jake said simply.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" Brooke laughed.  
"You think you're that special?" Jake said.  
"Oh no." Brooke shook her head, "I don't think it. I** know **it."

**xxx**

Lucas and Peyton sat outside on the porch swing. Peyton lying against Lucas' chest, and his arms wrapped around her. Neither of them said a word, they just lay there together, enjoying the quiet. The stars were shining, and the moon's misty glow filled the night sky. Lucas kissed Peyton's head, the smell of her blonde curls making him weak in the knees.

"This is good, isn't it?" He whispered, smiling down at her.  
Peyton looked up at him, "The best."  
"I love you, you know that?" Lucas continued.  
"And I love you too." Peyton laughed quietly.  
"You're beautiful." He breathed.  
Peyton sat up, turning to face him.  
"Okay, what do you want?" She asked jokingly.  
"Nothing." Lucas said happily, "Because I've got everything I could ever want right here. I was just making sure I remember what a lucky man I am."  
Peyton nodded, "You're right. You are pretty lucky."  
Lucas' jaw dropped, but then he grinned, knowing Peyton was only kidding. She leaned forwards, kissing him softly, and lying on his chest once again.  
"I'm pretty lucky too." Peyton whispered.

* * *

**Leave a review. And I'll reply :)**


	25. I'd Do Anything For Her

**A/N: I have posted 4 oneshots, and this new chapter today, and let me tell you I'm quite proud of myself. I'm also working on some other one shots that should be up today/tomorrow. So check those out if you have the time :)**

**Disclaimer: Boy am I getting sick of these. But they are kinda fun. So One Tree Hill. Ah, One Tree Hill. 4 Seasons now, and I still don't own it. Okay, going to cry now. ;)**

* * *

It wasn't until the car horns started honking that Nathan and Haley finally got out of the way.  
"So," Nathan smiled, "Why don't we go pick you out a ring?"  
"Nathan, we both know you can't afford a ring." Haley said quietly.  
"Ah. Or so you think." Nathan winked.  
"And how on earth are you planning on paying for it?"  
"Well, my mom did set up a college fund for me. And it's not got much, but considering I'm working on getting that scholarship...I figure my mom won't have a problem with me using the money."  
"Nathan, that money is for your education, not for you to buy me some ring. I don't need a ring, as long as I have you." She said, putting her arms around his neck.  
"I insist. Come on, let's go talk to my mom."  
Haley sighed, "Fine."  
And so hand in hand they walked down the streets, going to talk to Nathan's mom.

**xxx**

"Well then, I suppose I could take you out. Where would you like to go?"  
"Hmm...surprise me." Brooke grinned.  
"I'm no good at surprises. Tell me where you want to go."  
Brooke sighed dramatically, "Fine. Let's go shopping!"  
Jake raised his eyebrows, "You want me to take you shopping?"  
"Yeah! I can buy me stuff, and you can carry the bags."  
Jake shrugged, "Okay, sounds like a plan."  
"Yay!" Brooke exclaimed, and was immediately shushed by Jake, because Jenny began to stir.  
"Sorry," She whispered, as she stood up, placing Jenny back in her crib.  
Jake smiled, "It's okay. So when do you want to go?"  
Brooke laughed quietly, "Well, I'm still in my cheerleading uniform. But we can go back to my place, I'll get changed, and then we can take my car."  
"Sounds great."

**xxx**

"Mom!"  
"Home from lunch already?" She called.  
"Yeah," Nathan said, as she stepped into the hall.  
"Can we talk to you?"  
"Sure, what's up?" Deb said walking into the living room. Nathan and Haley followed her, sitting side by side on the couch. Deb sat down on the chair across from them.  
"Okay, please don't freak out, because honestly, I don't know how much more of that I can take." Nathan said slowly.  
"Is Haley pregnant?" Deb asked.  
"MOM!" Nathan exclaimed, "Why does everyone think Haley is pregnant?"

Deb shrugged, "That's just what parents think when their son or daughter tells them not to freak out about something concerning their boyfriend or girlfriend."  
"Well, no. Haley's not pregnant."  
"Thank goodness." Deb grinned.  
"Mom, what's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked.  
"It's supposed to mean, that kids your age aren't supposed to get pregnant."  
"Right, like you're one to talk."  
"That was pretty cheap, Nathan." Deb said.  
"Yeah, well whatever. I'm sorry. But that's not what we came here for."  
"Well then, go on. I won't interrupt again."  
"Promise?" Nathan asked.  
"Promise." Deb nodded.

**xxx**

"I'll be down in just a minute!"  
"Okay." Jake called back, as he looked around the huge house that the Davis family owned. It seemed nice enough, but one thing Jake noticed was the empty walls. There wasn't a family portrait in sight, not a picture of a family outing, no school pictures of Brooke. Nothing. And it was almost sad, considering his walls were covered in those things.

"Hey you." Brooke smiled as she walked down the stairs.  
Jake turned his head to look at Brooke, and his eyes almost fell out of the sockets. She was wearing a sleeveless low cut top, and an extremely short skirt, and Jake had never seen her look better.

"I know, I know. I look amazing." Brooke laughed.  
"That you do." Jake smiled, not taking his eyes off her for a second.  
"Okay, snap out of it." Brooke said, waving her hand in his face, "You're scaring me."  
"Sorry," Jake blinked, "You're just so...gorgeous."  
Brooke smiled, walking towards him and kissing him so hard, that he was completely out of breath. She pushed him up against the wall, running her fingers through his hair, and he put his hands on her waist, kissing her back.

**xxx**

"I better get going." Lucas said quietly.  
"No..." Peyton moaned, burying her head in his chest.  
"It's not like I want to either." Lucas whispered.  
"Then don't." Peyton said, looking up at him, "Stay here with me."  
"Peyton, my mom..." Lucas frowned.  
"She'll be fine. She won't even notice you're gone."  
Lucas gave up. There was no point in fighting, Peyton was going to win in the end. Sometimes he really hated the hold she had over him. But other times, he loved it.

**xxx**

"Okay," Nathan breathed, "What Haley and I have to tell you is..." He stopped, he wasn't so sure how to say this. It was different with your own parents.  
"Get on with it then." Deb smiled.  
"So much for not talking anymore." Nathan glared at his mom.  
"Sorry, it was an accident. Won't happen again."  
"Yeah, that's what they all-"  
"Nathan and I are getting married." Haley interrupted.  
"Come again?" Deb said, her eyes wide.  
"We're getting married, mom." Nathan said confidently.  
"Aren't you a little...young?" Deb asked, biting her lip.

Nathan shook his head, putting his arm around Haley.  
"I love her." Nathan said firmly.  
"Well then, I guess congratulations are in order." Deb smiled.  
"Really? You're going to let us?" Nathan raised his eyebrows. He hadn't seen that one coming.  
Deb nodded, "I know you Nathan, and I trust you to make the right decision. And you Miss Haley, well I think you're smart enough to not do something you're going to regret."  
"Thanks Deb, that means a lot to me." Haley said, her eyes sparkling.  
"Yeah...thanks Mom." Nathan grinned, "But there is one problem."

"Uh oh, is this the part where you ask me for money?"  
"Kind of..."  
"Nathan, you know I don't have any money to give you." Deb frowned.  
"What about the college fund? I'm going to get that scholarship, mom. One way or another, so I was thinking, I could use some of that money to buy Haley a ring."  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?"  
Nathan sighed, "Mom."  
"We'll talk about it later, just not right now." Deb said, and that was the end of the conversation.

**xxx**

"Brooke." Jake moaned, pulling away from her.  
"What?" Brooke breathed.  
"I thought we were going shopping." He said, trying to catch his breath.  
"But this is more fun." Brooke smiled, leaning in to kiss him once again, but Jake moved away.  
"I don't want to rush things, Brooke. I've had my heart broken before, and I'm not ready for it to happen again."  
"You think I'd break your heart?" Brooke asked, taking a step back.  
"No, Brooke, that's not what I mean." Jake said quickly.  
"But it's sure as hell what you said," Brooke frowned, turning away from him.  
"Brooke..." He pleaded, reaching out to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.  
"Just leave, Jake."

* * *

**Leave a review:)**


	26. Unexpectedly

**A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter 26. I didn't realize when I started this story, that it was going to end up being so long. But I know that it's no where near being done. And to be quite honest, I just need to write something different. But don't get your knickers in a twist, (or for you normal people, don't get all worried) I'm going to keep updating, but it just might not be as frequently as I have recently. I'm going to be starting some other stories which I have been excited about writing for a long time but didn't want to start until I finished this. Now that I know it's going to be a while, I'm just going to start them now. So just keep reading, I promise I won't give up on this story.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill belongs to...well, not me.**

* * *

The school week had flown by, and it was the weekend once again. Brooke was desperately searching for another cheerleader, as only Rachel had made the team. But no one had the talent or the time to do it. She still wasn't talking to Jake either. He seemed to have disappeared, and she felt bad about it. She had probably over reacted when she had made him leave. She knew about not wanting to get her heart broken, which is why she was pushing him so far over the edge. While Jake wanted to slow down to protect himself, she wanted to speed up. Maybe they had both been wrong. Maybe all the needed was normal.

And that's when it hit Brooke, she knew exactly who to ask. She pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her sweater, and looked through the phone, trying to find a number. When she found it, she clicked it, the phone starting to ring. She smiled, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She heard a voice on the other end say.  
"Hey, how would you like to be the newest Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleader?" Brooke asked excitedly.  
"You're kidding right?" The person asked, after a few moments of silence.  
"Oh no, I'm serious. Dead serious." Brooke answered.

**xxx**

"I'm sorry you two, I just don't think it's a good idea."  
"Mom, it's either this or I sell everything I own. You know I can get that scholarship. And I'll...I'll get a job to pay it back. We can put all that money right back in there. And you can do whatever you want with it then." Nathan begged, wrapping his arm around Haley.  
They were sitting in his living room with his mom a whole week later, still trying to convince her to let them use the money.  
Deb bit her lip, "I suppose it couldn't really hurt..."  
"Mom, you're a life saver!" Nathan exclaimed, jumping up and hugging his mom.  
"Okay, but there are some conditions." Deb said seriously, once Nathan had sat back down. "You can't use all the money. I'd like to keep some in there, just in case something goes wrong in the scholarship."  
Nathan nodded quickly, willing to agree to anything.  
"You start looking for a job right away, and when you get one, every cent of the money goes in there until it's all back."  
"Deal." Nathan smiled.  
"Okay, well let's go pick out this ring then!" Deb said, standing up and grabbing her keys.  
Nathan turned to Haley, who looked kind of upset.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing, you just...You're doing all this for me."  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I'd do anything for you." He said, kissing her gently. But they were interrupted by a ringing cell phone. They both pulled theirs out.  
"It's mine," Haley laughed, opening up the phone, "Hello?"

Nathan grinned, putting his cell phone away. Haley got up, and he heard her say, "You're kidding right?"

**xxx**

Lucas was lying in his bed when he heard the doorbell ring. He went downstairs to answer the door, because he was the only one at home. His mom had been up early to work at the café. He swung the door open, and a cop stood on the other side.

"Lucas Scott?" He asked.  
"Uh...yeah?" Lucas said slowly.  
"Can I come in?" He said, not waiting for the answer, as he was already halfway in the door.  
"Sure..." Lucas said, stepping aside to let the officer through. He shut the door, and turned to face the officer who stood in the middle of the living room.  
"So, how can I help you?"  
"Well, son. First of all, my name is Sergeant McDonald." He smiled, sticking out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." Lucas said, raising his eyebrows and shaking his hand.  
"Is your mother home?" Sgt. McDonald asked.  
Lucas shook his head, "She owns a café in town. She's been there since 8:00 this morning."  
The sergeant glanced at his watch, "Okay. Why don't you come down there with me now. Your mother should hear this."  
"Hear what exactly?" Lucas said as he began to follow the tall man.  
"You'll have to wait, son. I'm sorry."

**xxx**

"I'm not a cheerleader. I have no coordination."  
"Honestly, you're probably tons better than the girls who tried out. Look, I need two cheerleaders. And I need them now. I've already got one, and you're my only hope at a second." Brooke frowned.  
"Brooke..." Haley moaned, "I've got tutoring, and I just..."  
"Oh come on, please? I'll do anything."  
Haley thought about this for a moment. Brooke needed her help. It would be rude to say no.  
"Okay. Fine. I'll do it. If..." Haley began.  
"If what?" Brooke practically screamed.  
"You'll be one of my bridesmaids."  
"Be what?" Brooke asked confusedly, "Ohmygod. You guys didn't. Haley, are you pregnant?"  
"NO!" Haley exclaimed, "Gosh, why does everyone think that. Nathan and I are getting married."  
"Get out." Brooke gasped, "No way!"  
"Yes way." Haley smiled.

**xxx**

They made it to Karen's café in a few minutes, and didn't even get out of the car, before Karen flew out the front door.  
"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"Nothing, mom. The officer picked me up at the house. Said he had something to tell us."  
"Oh." Karen said quietly.  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Scott."  
"Not for long," Karen muttered.  
"I'm very sorry to be the bearer of bad news. But we found your husband."  
"Oh no." Karen frowned, "When's he coming home?"  
"Uhm, he's not." The police officer said slowly.  
Karen raised an eyebrow. He wasn't coming home? And that's when it hit her.  
"Oh my..." She felt very dizzy, and then she fell to the ground and everything went black.  
"My dad's dead, isn't he?" Lucas asked, as he knelt beside his mother.  
The officer nodded, "I'm sorry, son."

* * *

**I know, I know. Cliffhanger, kind of. :P Leave a review. :D**


	27. Back To You

**A/N: There will probably be another update or two before this, but I just thought I'd let you all know that I won't have access to a computer from August 19th to 25th, so I won't be able to update during that time period. Updates will continue regularly after that.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is a show. A show that is not mine.**

* * *

The police officer knelt down next to Karen.  
"I think she'll be okay," He said, examining her quickly, "But we should take her to the hospital anyways. Come on son, help me get her in the car, I'll take her."  
Together, they lifted Karen into the backseat and both got in the front. Turning on his sirens, Sergeant McDonald sped down the rode to the hospital. Lucas dug through his pocket and found his cell phone and dialled her number.

"Hey you!" She exclaimed, answering her phone.  
"Hi. Peyton, can you meet me at the hospital like, right now?"  
"Is everything okay, Luke?" She asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, everyone should be fine, I just... need someone there. I'll explain when we're there, okay?"  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Peyton said quickly.  
"Okay, love you."  
"I love you too." Peyton smiled, hanging up her phone and grabbing her jacket.

**xxx**

"Tutor Girl! I'm impressed. I didn't see you as the 'get married young' type." Brooke grinned.  
"Blame Peyton. It was her idea." Haley laughed.  
"I'm not even going to ask about that one." Brooke said slowly.  
"Good." Haley smiled.  
"So, Peyton's the maid of honour then?" Brooke asked.  
"Yeah, I'm going to call her and ask after we go ring shopping."  
"Cool." Brooke giggled, "So, I was thinking."  
"Uh oh, we could be in trouble now," Haley joked.  
"Tutor Girl!"

"Sorry, Tigger."  
"Tigger?" Brooke asked.  
"You're just always so cheery and bouncy. And seeing as I'm Tutor Girl, you get to be Tigger."  
Brooke laughed, "Works for me. So...what would you say, if I told you Tigger could design your dress."  
"Are you serious?" Haley asked, surprised that Brooke would offer to do something like that.  
"Totally, I want to be a famous designer, and this looks like a good start."  
"Wow, well if you want to do it...then, sure!" Haley exclaimed.  
"Awesome!" Brooke said excitedly, but then she heard a beep which meant she had another call.  
"Ooh, sorry Tutor Girl, I've got another call."  
"That's okay, Nathan wants us to leave now anyways. I'll talk to you later, Tigger."  
"Bye Girlie." Brooke smiled, before answering the other call.

"Hello?"

**xxx**

Lucas sat in the waiting room. They had taken his mom in, to make sure she was going to be okay. And he sat here, waiting for any news. And Peyton of course. Just then, Peyton walked in.  
"Luke!" She exclaimed, "Tell me everything."  
She sat down in the chair next to him, and sat cross legged, facing him.  
He took a deep breath telling her the whole story, from the police officer showing up at his door, to his mother collapsing when they found out Dan was dead.

"Dan's...dead?" Peyton asked.  
Lucas nodded, "We didn't get much information. Just that they found him dead. And they won't tell me anything else, because I'm not 18 yet. And considering my mother's unconscious right now, I just have to wait."  
Peyton reached out, wrapping her arms around him, "It'll be okay," She whispered, "Your mom's a strong woman, she'll make it through."  
"I know, I'm just...all of this at once, it's just too much." Lucas sighed.  
"I'm going to be here for you, Luke." Peyton said, kissing his cheek softly.  
"Thanks Peyt'. That means a lot."  
Peyton nodded, and just at that moment, a nurse approached them.

"Lucas Scott?" The nurse asked.  
"That's me." Lucas stood up, and Peyton reached for his hand, standing next to him.  
"Your mother is awake. You can go in and see her now." The nurse smiled.  
Peyton looked up at Lucas, and the smile on his face as the nurse said those words, was priceless.

**xxx**

"We're looking to buy an engagement ring for this young lady." Deb told the person on the other side of the counter. Haley smiled softly. She had never felt so...important. Growing up with so many brothers and sisters, she never got given expensive things. She always got already used clothes, and toys. It was all second, or sometimes third hand for Haley. But here she was, getting a brand new ring.

Deb was talking to the lady, telling her how much they were willing to pay. Haley stepped up to the counter, looking at all the rings. The lady took out 3 rings that were in their price range and Haley looked at them carefully.

"That one." She said pointing at the one on the far left. "That's it."  
The lady handed the ring to Nathan, "Would you like to do the honours?"  
Nathan got down on one knee looking up into Haley's beautiful eyes, "I'm going to love you Haley, always and forever." And with that he slipped the ring on her finger, and it fit perfectly.  
"I love it." Haley smiled, looking at the ring, "And I love you."  
She threw her arms around Nathan's neck, kissing him gently.

"Now that's young love." The lady smiled to Deb, and Deb nodded, "Don't I know it."  
They paid for the ring, and they exited the store, Haley and Nathan hand in hand.  
"So you better get started looking for that job now." Deb laughed.  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "I'll look in the paper when we get home."  
"Good." Deb smiled.

**xxx**

"Hello?"  
"Brooke, we need to talk."  
"Jake." Brooke breathed.  
"Look, I'm sorry I pushed you away the other day. I was just scared and..." He trailed off.  
Brooke smiled, "Jake, it's okay. I was going to call you today. I wanted to tell you, that we can take it at your pace, because I love you, and I'll wait forever for you."  
"I love you too, Brooke. And I know now that you would never hurt me. But I still want to take it slow."  
"Can we still go shopping?" Brooke asked.  
"Of course," Jake laughed.  
"Then it's a deal." Brooke grinned, "So when are you coming over then?"  
"How about...now?" Jake asked.  
Brooke practically screamed Jake's ear off, "I'll go get ready then!"  
"Okay, nothing too gorgeous?"  
Brooke sighed, "Fine."

* * *

**Reviews are LOVE! 3**


	28. My Heart Belongs To You

**A/N: Okay, so this is it. The last chapter until I get back to my computer. Well, I might write one tomorrow morning, but I HIGHLY doubt it. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine. But the story idea is :)**

* * *

"Mom." Lucas whispered.  
His mom was lying on a hospital bed, looking pale and weak.  
"Hey Luke," She smiled, but she didn't sound so great. Her voice seemed raspy  
"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.  
"I've seen better days, but I'll be okay." Karen laughed.  
"That's good." Lucas said, wrapping his arm around Peyton.  
"Dan's dead, isn't he?" Karen said quietly after a few moments.  
Lucas sighed, nodding.  
"What a shame. I was looking forward to see him suffer through the divorce." Karen frowned.  
Lucas smiled, "Yeah, me too. But even if he was an ass, it's still kind of sad."  
"I know, and I'll miss him. But he's a bad guy, Luke. Do you know how he died?"  
Lucas shook his head, "They wouldn't tell me. 'Cause I'm not 18. You had to be there. And you being...asleep, wasn't helping matters."  
Karen laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that."  
Just then the police officer walked in and Karen and Lucas were ready for some answers.

**xxx**

"Ooh, aren't these pants adorable, Jakey?"  
"Jakey?"  
"Yeah. You need a pet name."  
"Okay, Brookie Monster." Jake laughed, sticking out his tongue.  
Brooke nodded, "Haha, I like it. It's totally me."  
Jake grinned, "It really is. And yes, those pants would look amazing on you."  
"Aww, thanks Jakey. I'm going to go try them on, okay?"  
Jake nodded and watched Brooke disappear in to the dressing room. Moments later, she emerged, wearing the pants.

"You like?" She asked, sticking her hand on her hip?  
Jake's eyes felt like they were falling out of their sockets again.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Brooke grinned.  
Jake nodded quickly, licking his lips.  
"Slow down there. Maybe when we get home." She whispered.  
It was right then that Jake decided that maybe he wasn't going to be so good at this whole...taking it slow thing.

**xxx**

Nathan, Haley and Deb made it back to the house, and Nathan immediately grabbed the newspaper.  
"Want to help me look for jobs?" He asked Haley.  
"Actually I wanted to call Peyton." Haley said slowly.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I know we're not getting married yet...but I asked Brooke to be my bridesmaid, and she offered to make my dress. And I want Peyton to be my maid of honour."  
"Wow. For someone who didn't want to get married the other day, you're sure on a roll..." Nathan joked.  
Haley smacked his arm playfully.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed.  
"You deserved it." Haley said simply.  
"Totally didn't." Nathan disagreed.  
"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes, sticking her hand in Nathan's face. Suddenly she felt him biting her hand.  
"Hey!" She yelled, yanking her hand away.  
Nathan just smirked.  
"Now my hand's all slobbery." Haley said with a disgusted face, wiping her hand on Nathan's shoulder.  
Nathan shrugged, "Your problem."

"I'm going to call Peyton now." She said as she turned to walk away.  
"Okay, just come help when you're done!" Nathan exclaimed.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Haley rolled her eyes.

**xxx**

"Ms. Scott, Lucas Scott." He nodded.  
Suddenly, a cell phone went off, and Lucas and Peyton dug through their pockets.  
"It's mine" Peyton said, "I'll just be outside."  
Everyone nodded, and Lucas took a seat next to his mom's bed.  
"So, how did my husband die?" Karen asked quietly.  
The police officer sighed, "We found him at the bridge. He had been driving across it when he lost control, or maybe purposely drove right off, and ended up in the waters below. No one was there at the time, so there was no one to save him. The next person to cross saw that the side of the bridge was...well, broken and they saw the car under the water. They tried to save him, but it was already too late."  
Karen nodded. Lucas did nothing. He was emotionless, they both were.  
"I'm sorry," The officer bowed his head.  
"It's okay." Karen assured him.  
"Well, if you two are fine, I'll just be leaving."  
"Thanks again, Sgt. McDonald." Lucas called.  
"Just doing my job." He smiled, before walking out of the room.

"You going to be okay, mom?" Lucas asked.  
"Yeah Luke. It's life." She shrugged.  
"He still was your husband."  
"I know," Karen nodded, and as much as she was there physically, mentally she seemed so far off.

**xxx**

"Brooke?"  
"Yeah, Jake." Brooke said, but she didn't take her eyes of the clothing rack she was looking at.  
"I think I was wrong." Jake whispered.  
"About what?" Brooke asked, turning her full attention to Jake.  
"I don't think I can do this." Jake said slowly.  
"Be with me?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.  
Jake shook his head, "No! No of course not. I mean, I can't take this slowly."  
Brooke's expression remained blank until she realized what he meant.  
"Jake..."  
"No, you're just...I'm in love with you. You've got my heart, Brooke Davis, and I can't get it back."  
"Let's go home." Brooke smiled, taking his hand. But just before they left the store, Brooke whispered in his ear four simple words.  
"I love you too." And with that, Jake's face lit up in a smile.

**xxx**

"Hello?" Peyton said, as she walked out into the hall.  
"Sawyer!" Haley smiled.  
"Oh hey, James." Peyton laughed.  
"Guess what?"  
"Does it have something to do with Nathan?" Peyton asked. That was all Haley talked about anymore.  
"Yeah.." Haley said, and although Peyton couldn't see it, her cheeks were bright red.  
"Ohmygod. Haley James, did he get you pregnant?"  
All Peyton could hear was Haley screaming.  
"Calm down there, buddy." Peyton said quietly.  
"NO, I'M NOT PREGNANT."

"Oh, okay then. What?" Peyton said as she laughed silently.  
"Nathan and I are getting married."  
"Wow. Already?" Peyton asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Congratulations!" Peyton exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to call and tell you, and I also wanted to ask if...maybe you'd consider being my maid of honour?"  
Peyton's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. "I..I would be 'honoured'."  
"Great." Haley breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, when's the wedding?" Peyton laughed  
Haley shrugged, "I really don't know yet. Nathan's mom is letting us, but my parents still think we're kidding."  
"How the hell are you planning on getting around them. They're nice, but insanely strict." Peyton said seriously.  
"Well there's only really one way..." Haley said slowly.  
"Haley James, you aren't thinking of..."  
"It's my only option, Peyton." Haley sighed.  
And Peyton had to admit, she was probably right.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too cliffhanger-y but I seem to have a huge problem with ending chapters without cliffhangers. It's next to impossible. I managed to end my other story without a cliffhanger, but with this one, it just wasn't going to work. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	29. Together, Always & Forever

**A/N: What better way to start off Chapter 29 than with a HUGE apology. I wrote the next chapter for It's You, while I was away, but I never got around to writing it for this one. So, I just figured I'd write it when I got back. The document sat open all day, and not once was anything typed on it. Long story short, I've had an insane case of writer's block. I'm not sure I'm very proud of this chapter, but it'll have to do, because I don't honestly believe it's going to get any better. I'm sorry for the enormously long wait, hopefully I'll be able to update quicker, but if not, just hang in there. I'm not giving up on this story.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. Well, it just isn't mine. :(**

**(Ooh, and just a reminder 'cause there's a lot of them in this chapter, flashbacks are in italics)**

* * *

Haley's eyes fluttered open, and she rolled on her side, bringing herself closer to the man that lay next to her. She looked at him, a smile on her face as she reached down with her right hand to touch the golden ring that sat on the fourth finger of her left hand. The man's eyes opened too and he saw the smile on her face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Scott." He whispered.  
"Good morning, Mr. Scott."

_"I'm still not so sure this is the way you should be doing this, James." Peyton frowned.  
__Haley applied the finishing touches to her makeup, before turning to her best friend.  
__"It's the only way we can get married, Sawyer. You know my parents would never let us, so they just can't know."  
__Peyton sighed, "You remember when we were little, and we used to imagine our fairy tale weddings. And you would always tell me that you imagined yourself standing next to the guy you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, your friends and family watching the happiest moment of your life."  
__Haley shrugged the remark off like it was nothing, "I was young and naive."  
__Peyton didn't say anything, not wanting to hurt her friend, but on the inside, she thought that Haley was still a bit young and naive to be getting married._

Nathan wrapped his arms around his beautiful bride, "I could get used to this."  
"Used to what?" Haley asked, smiling up at him.  
"Waking up next to you every morning." Nathan grinned.  
"I could get used to it too." Haley nodded, shutting her eyes once again.

_With only a week to plan the wedding, things had been kind of...rushed to say the least. They stood there on that beach together, vowing to spend the rest of their lives together. Peyton and Brooke stood next to Haley, and Nathan had Mouth and Skills standing next to him. Deb was there too, smiling at her son and soon to be daughter in law._

_"Nathan, when I was asked to write my vows to you, I wasn't sure what to say. I'm supposed to be a genius, but when it came to telling you how I feel, I didn't have a clue where to start. So I decided to start from the beginning. It seemed like a good place. We've been friends forever. You know everything about me, and I know you'll always be there for me, because we've been through everything together. From the first time I fell off my bike, to the first day of high school, we've done it all together. You're my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my better half. And for that, I'm going to love you, always and forever. This I vow to you."_

_Nathan smiled, "We all know that I'm not good with words. Things always seem to get in the way, and it doesn't come out how I want it to. But I guess with you, it's easy because...you're my everything. From the moment I wake up in the morning, until I go to bed at night, you're always on my mind. Ever since we were little, I've known that one day I would marry you, and you would be mine, even if no one would believe me then. I can't wait to start the rest of my life, with you by my side, there's nothing I could want more. Because you're the one that I want, from now until the end of time."_

"We should go now." Nathan whispered.  
"Go where?" Haley asked. She was in her own little world.  
"You know, what we said we'd do today."  
Haley groaned, remembering the promise they had made after the wedding yesterday.

_"You may now kiss the bride."  
__And without a second thought, Nathan did just that. Their lips connected, and it was like they never wanted to let go again. That they could just stay like this until they were blue in the face, and could no longer breathe, and that would be fine with them. Reluctantly, they both pulled away and saw everyone's smiling faces, and began to hug their friends._

_"So we're going to tell them tomorrow, right?" Nathan whispered, once they stood side by side again.  
__"Yeah." Haley frowned, knowing it had to be done._

They got ready and were soon in the car, on the way to their destination.  
"Do we have to tell them?" Haley complained.  
Nathan gave her a look, "I think you know the answer to that, Hales."  
Haley sighed, looking out the window of the car. It wasn't long before she saw the house she recognized so well out that very window.  
"It's now or never, Hales." Nathan said quietly once he had parked the car.  
"I like the never option." Haley said, hoping she was convincing enough.  
"You don't exactly get a choice." Nathan laughed.  
Haley sighed, exiting the car. Nathan came around to meet her, and hand in hand they walked up the front steps.

Nathan knocked on the door, and it was as Haley saw the doorknob twisting that she suddenly jumped about a foot, and attempted to run away as fast as possible. But Nathan held her hand tighter, not letting her go. The happy face of Jimmy James was on the other side of the door, but it soon fell at the sight of Nathan and Haley together. Haley hadn't spoken to her parents since the lunch that had been ruined. She spent as much time as possible out of the house, and only came home to sleep.

"Haley James. Where the hell were you last night?" Jimmy shouted angrily.  
Haley's face paled and although she opened her mouth, no words came out.  
"She was at my house, Mr. James." Nathan answered for her.  
Jimmy looked between his daughter and her boyfriend in disbelief.  
"Ha-aley...Haley bop?" Jimmy stuttered, his voice quieter now, "Is this true?"  
Haley shut her eyes, holding back tears, before nodding.  
"Why? I thought..." Jimmy was just so confused, he couldn't even finish the sentence.  
Haley lifted Nathan's left hand next to hers, showing her father the matching gold rings.  
"We got married, daddy."

* * *

**Leave a review, let me know if it was as terrible as I think it is, or if it's maybe better and I'm just freaking out. :) **


	30. I'd Like That

**A/N: I wasn't expecting this anymore than you were. But this chapter once again took forever to get written. So, for now it's over. I've ended it at a place that makes sense (I hope) and all the loose ends that absolutely have to be tied up have been. But don't get all worried just yet, there will be a sequel! At some point. Just not right now. I've got other story ideas that I want to start writing.**

**Disclaimer: After 30 long chapters, I still don't own One Tree Hill. :)**

* * *

It was Monday once again and Nathan and Haley were making their ways down the hall hand in hand. Everyone around them was whispering and pointing, the word having spread that they were now Mr. and Mrs. Scott.  
Haley frowned, looking up at Nathan, who squeezed her hand comfortingly.  
"Nathan..." Haley whispered.  
"Hales. I know things haven't been working out so well, with your parents ignoring you until you divorce me or annul the marriage, and then being kicked out of your house. But you've got my mom and my house. So until your parents accept it, you'll be fine. You've got me, Hales. Isn't that enough?"  
"Of course it is, but it's just...all the whispering, the rumours. I don't know if I'm ready for all of it."  
"You said it yourself Hales. I'm your rock, your shoulder to cry on, your better half. So I know we can get through this, together."  
Haley smiled up at him, nodding.  
"That's how it's going to be from now on. Together, always and forever." Nathan said quietly, kissing her right there in the middle of the hallway, not caring that about 20 people stopped and stared.

**xxx**

"Hey you." Lucas smiled as he walked up to his girlfriend.  
"How was your weekend?" Peyton asked, as she saw him.  
"Uneventful. Dan was buried, but I didn't go. I didn't see the point."  
Peyton nodded, but frowned as well, "He is your father, though..."  
"He never cared about me, so why should I care about him?" Lucas asked simply.  
"You're right, sorry." Peyton smiled, knowing better than to push him. It would only make him angry.  
"So, how was your weekend?" Lucas asked.  
"Well, I was the maid of honour at Haley and Nathan's wedding..." Peyton began.  
"WHAT?!" Lucas exclaimed, cutting her off "They got **married**?"  
"Yeah, at the beach on Saturday." Peyton laughed, forgetting that he hadn't known.  
"Wow. Now that's insane. Their parents actually let them?" Lucas asked curiously, thinking it was kind of weird to be getting married at such a young age.  
Peyton shook her head, "Deb was fine with it, but Haley's parents freaked. They didn't come to the wedding at all."  
"Poor Haley, how's she holding up?"  
"I think she's going to be okay. She got the guy of her dreams, but she lost everything else along the way."  
Lucas nodded, and just then he saw Haley and Nathan turn into the hall.  
"I'll be right back, there's something I have to do." Lucas said quietly before walking towards Nathan and Haley.  
Peyton nodded, watching him walk away.

**xxx**

"Hey you two, Brooke told me about this weekend. Congratulations." Jake smiled as he and Brooke approached Nathan and Haley.  
"Thanks Jake." Nathan smiled, as Jake gave him a manly hug and then moved over to Haley, kissing her on the cheek.  
Haley smiled at Jake and Brooke as they walked away, hand in hand.  
"See, people are happy for us." Nathan said, putting his arm around Haley.  
Haley nodded, but on the inside she still felt terrible about the whole mess. She had Nathan, but she had sacrificed everything else in the process. Her privacy, her parents, her old life.  
Just then, another person walked up.

"Hey you two. Or should I say brother, and sister in law?"  
Nathan stared at Lucas like he was insane, but he said nothing.  
"Thanks Luke." Haley laughed, looking up at her husband.  
Lucas noticed the icy glare he was receiving, "Look Nathan. All these years, we've hated each other, and we never really had a reason for it. I don't want to hate you anymore. Dan's dead now, he can't-"  
"I heard about that," Nathan interrupted, "My mom and I send our condolences to you and your mom."  
"That's a load of crap Nathan. I don't even care that he's dead, so I don't see why you'd care. You never even really knew him." Lucas shook his head.  
"You're right, I'm not sorry that he's dead and I never really knew him. That doesn't mean I didn't want to know him. He was my dad, even if he didn't want to admit it. But it can't be easy on your mom." Nathan pointed out.  
Lucas sighed, "I guess I never thought about it that way. But look, Dan's gone and he can't tell either of us what to do. I think he was the only reason we were fighting to begin with, so can we try and be friends?"  
Nathan looked into his brother's blue eyes, and he could see the remorse Luke was feeling for all the things they'd been through.  
"I'd like that," Nathan smiled.

* * *

**I know, it was short. But I had enough problems getting this much out. Stay tuned for the sequel! And review please:)**


End file.
